One Piece: The All New Straw Hats
by DaRubberManof98
Summary: 42 years in the future, a boy called Monkey D. Volk sets out on his journey to become the next Pirate King, after his grandpa Luffy, who died in succeeding to save the world from a world-threatening disaster. On his way, he'll meet new friends, new allies, new rivals and new enemies, such as the annoying Marines. Please send in OC's!
1. Volk Sets Sail!

**One Piece: The All New Straw Hats**

**This is gumgumjetpistol1 here with the first chapter! Sadly, Pokemon BW2 was discontinued due to nobody actually reading it, and who would want to continue writing a Fanfic nobody really read anyway. Well, to all the people who sent OC's, thank you, and to the people who sent OC's, even when I had enough, they will still be used in the story at some stage. Anyway, the story will begin as the East Blue Saga, in which Volks will recruit 1/3 of his crew here. The first saga will be probably 10-13 chapters. The first arc will be about Volk (i got annoyed with Volks so I took off the s) setting sail, and recruiting his first mate. 1 chapter will be like 1 episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**So, without further ado, let the pirate madness begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Volk Embarks! The Journey Begins!

A crowd sat at the harbour of Talen D.C., watching as a man jumped onto his boat, intent on setting sail. He seemed to resemble 'Garp The Fist' and 'Straw Hat Luffy'. He had brown hair, along with light brown eyes (Nami's colour) and slightly tanned skin. He had a scar shaped like the Final Smash Ball in SSBB, with an extra, slightly shorter, vertical scar crossing it at the right, across his left eye. He wore a straw hat and a red sleeveless vest. Finally, he wore blue pants, with blue cotton at the rim of the trouser leg, and sandals with them.

'Are you sure you want to leave so soon?' the woman, who was at the front of the crowd asked.

'Yeah, don't you want to stay a few days?' People from the crowd asked.

'I need to set off right away, Mom. I can't delay my journey any further', said the young adult.

'OK, well Volk, take care of yourself! Don't be reckless!' the man's mother said.

'Bye, Volk!' the crowd shouted as he started to row the oars.

A man standing on top of a tower from a distance looked as Volk embarked.

He grew up so fast...he thought.

'Good luck, Marshall. Good luck.'

* * *

The happy, joyful atmosphere was cut short by the coming of the Lord of the Coast. It seemed content on revenge after its ordeal with Volk and Sensei Tiang, as well as it not wanting Volk to leave Omelen Islands.

'It's the Lord of the Coast! What would he be doing here,' people said from the crowd.

'I hope Volk will be fine', other people said.

'Be careful Volk, be careful', she said.

'So...you decided to bring your sorry ass back here, after blocking me and Sensei Tiang's way back here', Volk asked, as he stopped rowing.

The Sea King replied, roaring back at Volk, its intimidating eyes not daunting Volk one bit. It started to charge at Volk, wanting to shred it to pieces with its sharp, razor fangs.

'Hmm. Heat Heat...' Volk said, as he cocked back his right arm, which immediately started to heat up. He then jumped forward, using Geppo to keep himself in the air.

As the great monster came close, Volk sucker punched the Sea King with his heated fist, and continued,'...Pistolllll!'

The crowd stood with awe as the 'big, powerful Lord of the Coast' was defeated with one hit, as it fell into the sea with the left side of its face incinerated.

'Hope you learnt your lesson, you stupid bastard', Volk told the Sea King, as he continued sailing.

* * *

'I'm bored! Where's the next island?' Volk asked himself. He only had just left the Omelen Islands 4 hours ago, and not one trace of an island appeared. He was also struck with hunger, as he hadn't eaten anything in 4 hours. Suddenly, in front of his eyes a storm cloud started to appear from the distance, which would reveal a lightning storm. Volk was sailing in the Inclemal Triangle, a triangle in which only 1 in 100 people who entered it passed it, with damage usually to the ship. Only 1 in 10 000 who passed it has not gained any damage to their ship. The Inclemal Triangle was like a roller-coaster, with devastating thunder and lightning striking everywhere, tidal waves that gave you a hell of a ride and deadly whirlpools that sucked you up and left ships.., boats..., probably anything for dead.

'Oh, look! There's a grey cloud there! Maybe that can destroy my boredom!' Volk noticed, as the cloud started to cover him.

As soon as he entered the triangle, the onslaught of lightning started to hit the sea, with the rumbling thunder changing the sea's tranquillity. The lightning however failed to hit its mark- Volk, of course. Then the tidal waves came, hoping to succeed in places where the lightning didn't. As Volk and his boat started to ride the wave, the tidal wave put its efforts into trying to shake Volk off, who was rather having the time of his life.

'Weeeeeeee!' Volk shouted, as he enjoyed the ride.

The wave then shook the obviously excited young adult off its back and into the next part of the roller-coaster- the deadly whirlpools. These would definitely go for the kill. At the moment, Volk's luck has triumphed over the odds of escaping this... cursed triangle, in which his boat hadn't been damaged, fortunately for Volk.

'Here comes the whirlpool!' Volk said as he started to be sucked into the vacuum.

'Weeeeeeeeeeeee!' Volk said, the whirlpool spinning him around, 'I better be careful though. If that sucks me up, I'll be mincemeat! Heat Heat...'

Volk cocked his arm back and started to produce a large arm of heat that extended from his arm. He then threw the large arm of heat into the heart of whirlpool, and continued, 'Revolver!'

This attack sent him propelling through the air, and into the distance.

'I can't stop now, until I'm out of that pool of whirlpools. Geppo: Air Stomp', Volk said. Volk grabbed the boat and put his legs out of it, as he started to stomp the air itself, keeping the boat and himself airborne, while the boat was accelerating. The boat finally flew out of the triangle, as signs of whirlpools, storm clouds and thunder started to clear. The boat started to descend onto the sea, and Volk finally returned to ground level.

'I loved the ride...well at least I'm nearing towards that island over there', Volk said, 'Wait! An island! Yes! Finally, I can eat meat!'

He started to row again, and finally reached the island. Volk had reached his first island.

* * *

The island Volk had reached was Shells Town, which seemed to be bigger because of the incident that happened 10 years ago with the merging of planet Earth and the parallel planet Futus. It was renowned for being a large Marine base, as well as the Marine's 153rd Branch.

When Volk came out of his boat, he was greeted by a man in a white vest and blue trousers similar to Volk's trousers, saying, and 'Well hello young man. Welcome to Shells Town, also home of the Marine's 153rd Branch.'

Volk replied, 'Thanks. Do you know where the nearest restaurant is?'

'Yeah, go forward and take your next left', the man replied, as he pointed and turned to the direction, then continued, 'Don't you want to know where the...' Volk immediately vanished as soon as the man turned around.

'Ohhhhh, never mind...' he said.

Volk arrived at the restaurant, intent on finally having his meat, when all of a sudden, as he opened the door, two thugs came running out, scurrying from one man who immediately came after them. He had light brown skin with bright blue eyes. He donned skinny jeans with a red and black checkered shirt, and carried two sledgehammers on his back. Volk watched the commotion.

'Hey, come back here! Give me back my rice balls!' the man said.

One of the two thugs, retorted smugly, 'If you want them, come get them!'

As two the ran left, the man appeared holding his sledgehammer in front of the two, glaring at them, saying, 'Either you give me my rice balls back, or your sorry excuses for a face will be sliced off your body.'

The men shivered and flinched in fear, and gave the rice balls back to him, in which they immediately ran away after.

'Sounds like I've found my first mate,' Volk said, amazed at the man's dominance over those lowly thugs.

The man started walking back to restaurant. When the man neared towards the restaurant, Volk came out and asked the man, 'What's your name?'

The man replied, 'Dell.'

Volk replied, 'Do you wanna join my crew, Dell?'

'Why would I want to join your crew, when I don't even know you?' Dell retorted.

'Because I request it. And after what happened there, I was convinced for you to join me.'

'Well, the answer's no, ummmm..' Dell said.

'Volk. Monkey D. Volk', Volk said.

'Thanks', Dell replied, as he started walking into the restaurant.

'Wait! If I could have a battle with you, and if I won, would you join my crew?' Volk asked.

'Hmmmmm, sure you could', Dell replied sarcastically, 'And if you win, I'll join your crew. I doubt I'll lose though.'

'OK, it's sorted! After I've had my meat, I'll battle you at 1pm', Volk confirmed.

'And not a minute sooner,' Dell added on.

* * *

The two met up at the forest on the other side of the island, just behind the Marine base. The two locked eyes at each other, before engaging in close combat.

'Heat Heat...Pistol!' Volk said, as he threw his heated up arm at Dell, who blocked the attack with one of his sledgehammers.

'Not too shabby', Dell complimented, 'but not good enough! Jet Tor...nado!'

Dell started to spin around rapidly fast creating a vortex of wind, which almost made contact with Volk, in which he quickly recoiled back from the move.

'That was too close! I'm guessing you ate a Devil Fruit', Volk noticed, 'I ate the Heat Heat Fruit, which lets me produce big amounts of heat.'

'I ate the Jet Jet Fruit. I can travel at the speed of light, and go at speeds rivaling Mach 1', Dell replied, 'I thought you would be feeble competition, but you seem to be quite strong.'

'I'll take that as a compliment. Soru!' Volk replied, as he 'disappeared' from where he was standing.

I guess I'll be meeting one of those Six Powers users, Dell thought to himself.

Dell stayed calm, and closed his eyes, to sense the invisible Rokushiki user as his 1,000 degrees opponent appeared right behind.

'Shigan...', Volk said. Dell immediately disappeared, as Volk stabbed thin air with his finger.

'Bullet Pistol!'

Dell then reappeared 10ft in front of Volk and said, 'Jet Smash!'

He throwed his hammers at Volk, then jetted towards the hammers and punched them, causing them to go spin even faster.

'Geppo: Stomp', Volk says, before jumping into the air and stomping it to support him while airborne, to dodge the two hammers.

'Rankyaku: Phoenix Kick!', Volk retorted. Volk then double kicked the air, making what he calls a 'Phoenix Blade', which flied towards Dell and hit him in the stomach, while he was distracted by the sledgehammers returning to him.

'Finally! A hit!' Volk said in relief as Dell started to get to his knees, 'I can't let this go to waste. Heat Heat...'

Volk heated up his two fists and brought his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that created the illusion of him having multiple arms, while charging at Dell.

'Gatling! Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!'

'I can't take advantage of this moment and let him hit me again. Jet Lightning Slash!' Dell pulled himself together and got up again, then brought his sledgehammers forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong slashes. The two attacks connected and as both of them hit each other various times. Both their techniques stopped when they hit each other hard- the two slide back from the impact of their attacks, both breathing hardly.

'You're very strong, as I expected', Volk said.

'Ditto, Volk. I never expected you to be this strong. Let's finish this off', Dell replied.

'Yeah. Six Styles Special Technique: Rokuohgun: Six King...,' Volk said. Volk moved his hands in a counter-clockwise motion then raised his right arm above his head and crossed the left one with the right.

'Hm. Time for my move- Sonic..' Dell retorted. Dell back-flipped into the air, gaining momentum, then brought out his sledgehammers crossing them and jetted through Volk.

'Boommm!'

At the same time, Volk charged at Dell using Soru to support his speed, then finally placed both his fists right in front of Dell when the two attacks finally met and launched a devastating shock wave.

'Pistollllll!'

There was 5 seconds of silence until, one of them finally gave in and fell unto the ground. It was...Dell.

* * *

The two attacks battered both of them, but Volk managed to withhold all of that.

'Thank you for the battle,' Dell said.

'Yeah. It was a good one,' Volk said, as he started to leave the forest.

'Volk, wait. I would like to join your crew. Permission granted?' Dell asked.

'Yes, Dell. Yes...'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**And that's the end to the first chapter. So for the next Chapter- Volk and Dell stock up on food, come across a marine Captain and a Rear Admiral, Volk and Dell leave Shells Town.**

**All New Straw Pirates Crew:**

**Captain- Monkey D. Marshall (Volk)**

**First Mate- Dell**


	2. The First Mate! Sonic Boom Dell!

**Hello people of the Fanfiction world! Here's gumgumjetpistol1 with the second chapter of the All New Straw Hats! There is a poll up, as some of you have seen, for the name of the ship the All New Straw Hats will ride on. It'll be off in 1 week. So please go to my profile and choose one of the two options me and another author have thought of. Anyway, in this chapter- the debut of Roronoa Kai and Michael D. Roy. They will be like the Smoker and the Tashigi of the story, only Roy's characteristics aren't like Smoker's. Also, Volk and Dell explore the Marine Base, stock up on food and leave the island. Anyway, enough talking and more reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece so I am currently not rolling in a pile of money, like Eiichiro Oda may be.  
**

* * *

******Chapter 2: The First of the New Straw Hats! Sonic Boom Dell!**

******Day 2: Morning 11.00am  
**

'So, do we have a ship?' Dell asked.******  
**

'Nope! I only just started sailing like 7 hours ago!' the Heat Heat man replied.

'Oh. I thought **CAPTAINS **usually **RECEIVED THEIR SHIP** when they **STARTED SAILING**?' the 1,000MPH man curiously asked.

'My hometown didn't have a shipwright, so I couldn't get at that moment. Besides, we don't even have enough people yet for a ship!' Volk replied, 'Anyway, we should be leaving this island at sunset. But let's go on the Marine Base tour!'

'Let's stock up on food first, and let me gather my belongings', the 24 year old said, 'You don't mind if we travel on my boat?'

'OK, but after, we go straight to the Marine Base!' the younger man replied.

'Yeah, yeah...'

* * *

**_3 Hours Later..._**

'Wow, look at that Dell!' Volk said, as he ran up to the cannon, which edge was pointing out the window. As promised, after 3 hours of packing Dell's personal belongings and stocking up on food, the duo went on the 1 hour tour through the Marine Base, along with some others, who have a minor case in this scene. It was a big building composed of several statues, weapons and artillery and portraits, as well as Marines marching up the stairs and down.**_  
_**

'It's...so...cool!' the amazed 18 year old said, in awe of the big cannon in front of him, 'I wonder if I can shoot from it...Maybe I should do it!'

'No, you idiot don't you even think about...', but alas, the man was too late. Volk had already shot the cannonball from the cannon, which hit a ship directly at its mast. This created unwanted attention for the two, which also drew some Marine to the area.

'I'm sorry about this', the Jet Jet man apologized, embarrassed by the future Pirate King's actions, before the Marines came close, 'Don't mind my friend. He's just being stupid.'

'Oh, don't worry! This is an attraction, for tourists, to shoot the pirate ship', the Marine explained, 'Every month a new set of ships come, as the pirates are captured and taken, as prisoners, to Impel Down. Looks like you shot off the mast of the Pirate ship, which is essential in its role of helping the ship sail.'

'Oh. In that case...Volk, I think I see a stack of meat in that room over there' Dell said, lying just to shoot the cannonball from the cannon.

'Where?' the Captain replied. Simultaneously, Dell jetted to the cannon and fired it at the unfortunate pirate ship, which caused massive damage to it.

'Yes!'

'Wait! I was playing on that!' the Heat Heat man said.

'And you two are?' a man with a Marine coat coming from behind asked. He looked like the legendary swordsman Roronoa Zoro except he looked more slim and his muscles didn't really show as much. He had medium length dark green hair, which was usually tied in a low ponytail. He wore a white shirt, gray pants that were rolled up and black boots. His Marine coat seemed to have been dyed black with the words Revenge in red on the back instead of justice and a hood attached and the fancy shoulder things and sleeves removed.

'Be easy on them, Kai. Don't mind my partner. He's kind of hard on people!' the Marine standing next to Kai. He was a tall man who stood at probably 6'' and was somewhat lean, while his skin was very slightly tanned. He had shaggy sandy blond hair that had a few bangs in his eyes and reached the back of his neck. The man's eyes were brown, and wore a dark grey suit with double-breasted blazer and a black tie. Over his suit was his Marine Jacket draped over his shoulder like a cape.

'Who are they?' Volk asked.

'You're the infamous Marine Rear Admiral Michael D. Roy and the grandson of Roronoa Zoro- Reaper Kai, right?' Dell said.

'OK..., not answering my question...' the Marine Captain replied.

'I'm Volk. And this is Dell. I'm gonna be the King of-' the Pirate Captain was interrupted suddenly by his first mate, who jumped onto him and covered his mouth with his hand.

'Shut that big mouth of mouth of yours! If they find out we're pirates we're dead meat, in this cell of Marines!' Dell angrily whispered to Volk.

'Oohh, meat!' the younger man replied, his mouth salivating for meat.

'Shut up! Kai has a strong hatred for pirates, and will execute them using the swordmanship learnt from his grandfather Pirate Hunter Zoro! Now hush about any pirate talk until we leave this island, capisce?'

'Yeah, yeah, capisce', he replied.

'Hmmm. You guys seem alright', Reaper Kai said, as he looked as the kids, who were on the tour, shot the pirate ship from the corridor,' I strongly hate pirates. This is because when I was 10 years old, pirates came to my hometown, Fanta Island and killed my father when he tried to defend his town. The pirates also stole my grandfather's beloved swords: the Shusui, the Sandai Kitetsu and the most important of all, the Wado Ichimonji. The old man died a few years after the great Futus disaster. What a bastard... Anyway, it's time for me to sleep. Wake me up in 10 hours.'

'Ok, I think it's time to end the tour. We need to lock up the base early, cause in the morning the Marine base will be knocked down and we'll be moving to a place in the Grand Line' the Rear Admiral told Volk and Dell, 'It was good talking with you guys. I'll see you later.'

''K. Thanks', Dell said, as he and Volk started to walk to the exit.

* * *

'D'you reckon why the Marine Base is getting knocked down?' the intrigued Dell asked. It was sunset now at Shells Town, and Dell and Volk were now approaching the former's boat at at the harbor.

'I don't know. Maybe because the pirates here are less rowdy, as the main focus is in the 4 parts of the Grand Line.' (Yes the world has doubled from its original size since the accident with the parallel Earth 'Futus', so the Blue Sea is bigger than before).

'Well that's not our problem. Let's just leave this place and get to the next island. Let me start the boat first.' Dell grabbed two mini hammers, which he put at the back of the boat, which acted like a propeller. He then turned on the boat, which sent them swimming through the water.

'Let's go! I'm gonna become...King of the Pirates!'

* * *

A person stood from the top of a building, looking as Volk and Dell left the island.

'As I thought, those two buffoons are pirates. Bastards...'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**And that's a wrap! The next chapter will be up in a bit, and in the next chapter, the two talk about their past's and reach an island. Anyway Read and Review!  
**


	3. Volk's Past! The Child's Punctures!

**One Piece The All New Straw Hats Chapter 3**

**This chapter will focus on both the tellings of Volk's and Dell's past, as well as being the start of the Torksa Island Arc. This arc will introduce the arrival of the second mate, then almost immediately after that the sniper of the crew. Anyways, let start this chapter, after the disclaimer is stated.  
**

**Updated: 30th November 2012  
**

**Hi! I updated this chapter because I felt Volk's backstory needed to have more detail to it, and also I received a review that gave a critical response. Dell's backstory didn't need to be explained to full detail, since the main view was on Volk's. Anyway, enjoy to updated version of this!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. However, I own Volk.  
**

**Volk's Narration: Volk's and Dell's Past! The Persecuted Grandson and the Troubled Child!**

'Hey, Volk. Where's all the apples?' Dell asked Volk.

'Oh, I ate them up! To be honest, meat's better!' the gluttonous Straw Hat man replied.

'What do you mean you ate it, you greedy bastard?!' the clearly angry 1,000MPH man retorted.

'I meant by I ate it!' he happily replied, 'Now, would you happen to have more food- along the lines of meat?'

Dell immediately gained a stress mark upon that request, and replied using his fist, punching Volk, saying, 'Do I look like a chef to you, you pig!?'

The Straw Hat Volk was wearing then flew off his head, and into the distance. Volk and Dell looked in the distance, in major surprisement.

'You have a spare, don't you?' Dell nervously asked, as the Heat Heat man started to heat up.

* * *

**_5 minutes later..._**

'If you dare touch one of the most prized possessions I have without my permission again, your face will be pushed so far your ass you won't be able to see again!' the 1,000 Degrees Man exclaimed as he took the Straw Hat from Dell's hand, the man being on the floor of the boat, beaten up.

'I..I..I'm sorry...', Dell said remorsefully, as his beat up body failed to get up.

'Good. This hat comes with a story. This is not just any Straw Hat. It was owned by the 2 late Pirate Kings, Monkey D. Luffy and Gol D. Roger', Volk explained, 'It was given to me, by my gramps, Luffy, before he died. This formed the basic symbol of my ambitions. That's why I got angry at you punching it away.'

'Oh. You're the King of the Pirates' grandson?'

'Yeah...While there's time, do you mind me explaining my past', Volk asked.

'Yeah, sure. But first, can I explain mine?' the man with the sledgehammer replied.

'Ok, sure.'

'Thanks. Now where do I start from? Oh yeah- I was born in South Blue, but got an escort by the Marines, and moved to East Blue. My hometown was Ronrain Island. I was your average, normal dude until at 14, when my mother was raped and murdered in front of me by some Marines, who seemed to be high. I ran away and became hellbent in avenging my mother's death. That was when I escaped the island, en route to Drimmarta, a large island, with a city of blacksmiths as well as being another Marine base.'

'I met some guy who agreed to help him and gave him the Jet Jet fruit. With my newfound power, I earnt money and trained under a blacksmith by the name of Hammer, for 6 years. Unfortunately, a day came when the Marines had found out about this and they killed Hammer as well. Enraged, I forged Hammer's hammers and trained for 4 years. When I met you I was actually about to start raiding Marine Bases and then eventually wipe them out.'

'Seems like a rough past', Volk complimented.

'You don't even know the half of it', Dell replied.

'Well, here's my story:'

* * *

**'I was born in East Blue, and brought up in a place called the Omelen Island, a group of united islands in a circle, with the largest island in the middle and with a hole so travellers could get through to the main islands. ****I lived in the middle island, an island called Mesuls Island, in a coast city called Talen D.C. **Around the time of the Futus incident, my grandfather, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, died in suceeding to link Futus and Earth together.'

_'I don't wanna go! Gramps is dying and you want me to just to stay here lazing around while he dies?!' the young Volk screamed. He and Monkey D. Perlin (or Arain D. Perlin), his mother, were fortunately in one of the evacuation islands the Marines had told various people in different islands around the Blue Sea._

_'It'll be OK, Volk. This is for the best. Your grandfather wants this for you and only you. Because he's the Pirate King, he knows his what future lies ahead for his predecessor, 'the young boy's mother said,'It was the same for Gol D. Roger. When Luffy got to Raftel, Gol D. Roger's spirit engulfed Luffy and informed him about him being the true and officially, the first ever Pirate King. He also informed him who was the heir to the throne, and after that. He told me that the next Pirate King is you, Marshall! He told me personally. I know you guys had a very close relationship, but today's his time to leave us.'_

_'No! I'm no-ot letting him go! He can't go!' Marshall screamed, immediately breaking into tears of withdrawal symptoms (in this case, from Luffy)._

**_'Monkey D. Marshall! Stop shouting at your mother and stop crying for goodness sake!' a voice that came from above yelled._  
**

_Both of them looked up in wonder, as they saw an injured, aged man flying down onto the ground. He wore long coat that draped over his shoulders, a straw hat, a scarf on his neck. He also wore a sash on blue jean trousers, with sandals, as well as a white long- sleeved shirt under a red vest. His wrinkles depicted he was of old age._

_'Luffy...'_

_'Gramps!' the emotional young man said in joy, while still shedding tears,'Tell my mom you're not gonna sacrifice yourself just to save this world! There are others who can waste their live on that! But not you of all people, Gramps!'_

_'Look Volk', the humble yet insane old Pirate King calmly replied,' I'm the only one who's strong enough to save everyone. Even the strong Pirate Hunter Zoro or the pereverted Black Leg Sanji...'_

**_Elsewhere..._**

**_'Atchoo!' Sanji shouted._**

**_'You're not coming down with a cold, are you, Number 7?' Zoro asked.  
_**

**_'What did you say, shitty marimo?!' the perverted cook retorted.  
_**

**_'Oh sorry, I didn't hear you...Number 7', the 'shitty marimo' replied.  
_**

**_'I never knew you were deaf, shitty swordsman!'  
_**

**_'What did you say dumbass cook/ marimo?!' the two men replied, as they engaged in a fierce close combat.  
_**

_**And back to Mesuls Island...**  
_

_'..or even Emperor Admiral Coby or Helmeppo can fufill this deed. Don't be selfish, Marshall. I'm doing this only for the people of world, never for myself, or at anyone's will. For the world to exist until the end of time itself.'_

_'You don't know how lonely I feel without them Gramps! One brother is with Dad, and another is somewhere the bloody else!'  
_

_His mother snappily retorted, 'Language, young man! Language!'  
_

_'Volk. Volk. Volk. Volk! VOLK! **VOLK!**' the old man shouted, simultaneously as the young Marshall continued, still teary, under the Straw Hat's voice,'It's like nobody's listening to me, or taking in that I want you to stay-'  
_

_'Look, Marshall, I want you stay in the Omelen Islands for 10 years. Then I want you to leave the island and set off on your journey. I want you to become the Pirate King, and since I'm gonna die, I wanna give you this Straw Hat, to keep. Don't lose it!' the, now soon to be late Pirate King said, which continued the tradition of giving Straw Hats. His Straw Hat seemed to still look in mint condition, even after years of usage.  
_

_Straw Hat then took off the famous hat and put it on his young grandson's head, in which the young boy's tears that had just subsided had come back._

_'Perlin, good luck. Take dear care of Volk here', Luffy said, as he grabbed the nearest building and used Gum- Gum Rocket to fly through the sky to space._

_**10 Minutes Later..…**_

_'Urgent News: While succeeding in linking both Earth and the parallel planet, Futus, the famed Monkey D. Luffy died in fulfilling this life-threatening task. Before he brought both of the planets together with a powerful Gum Gum Ultimate Giant Pistol, Luffy spoke his final words:'_

_**'Hello pirates of the world! **_

_**There is a treasure among your dreams, **_

_**waiting for you in the Blue Sea, and that's the One Piece! You just have to find it, though!**_

_**Myself and my crew put it in a hidden island among what would be the Grand Line from now! **_

_**So get searching!**_

_**Shishishishishi!**_

_**Well I've enjoyed my reign, but it's time to step down! I await you, the next Pirate King!'**_

_'Then afterwards, the impact of the two planets caused a black hole, which eventually subsided. Turn to Channel 3 for more.'_

_'**Then after a period of time, I started training strictly for 10 years, and then that's when I left Talen D.C.'**_

'Hmmm. That place's behind the Inclemal Triangle, right? Must have been a miracle to get to Shells Town. You surely went through a lot. Losing your grandfather, being alone, without your brothers, or your dad', Dell said.

'Wait! There's an island!' the youthful Devil Fruit user said.

'So an island's just ahead of us...', Dell sweatdropped as soon as Volk focused his his attention on the next island.'

'Let's go!'

* * *

A man standing on top of a ledge looked at Volk and Dell as they neared towards the island. He had straight silver hair that reached half his back, ocean blue eyes, was 5'7.7 tall, and a slim, lean body. He wore a dark green loose t-shirt, grey jeans and black and white sneakers.

He stared sharply at them, as they stepped on to the island, the duo of pirates not even noticing the unidentified man yet.

'I'm gonna kill you, Monkey D. Marshall...'

* * *

_Elsewhere... _

A woman on a higher cliff from where the silver haired man stood held out a gun and aimed it at him, saying, 'I've got you now, Kurotsuki Ijin! Silent...'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

'...Killer!'

* * *

**And that's a wrap, people of the Fanfiction world! If you're asking about Volk's father, he is M.I.A, that is, for a short period of time, and will be show up, around the time the crew heads out to Paradise. One of Volk's brother will be joining him, and the other will have his own pirate crew. Next Chapter: Volk and Dell enter Torksa Island! The man you knew from the cliff is Kurotsuki Ijin. He confronts our heroes, with a weird power of his (he can control things by pulling or pushing them!) And who is that mysterious girl from before?  
**


	4. Enter Torska Island! 'Gravitore' Ijin!

**Hi, everybody! This is DaRubberManof98 here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's because I didn't have time during Christmas, with it being busy and all for my family. I originally wanted to get this done for the end of December, bit that obviously didn't work. Anyway, the Snow Island arc is postponed till Xmas this year, and finally, this chapter will be a bit longer than normal. The next chapter will be short because I want to post chapters up much faster this year. Also, my misspellings in this chapter is simply because my attempt to make the bartender seem Scottish. Anyway, here's the disclaimer. And let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter Torksa Island! 'Gravitore' Ijin

'Welcome to Torksa Isl- Oh wait, it's you! That man from before!' said a man in a Marine uniform. He seemed to look just like the Marine from Shells Town, who welcomed Volk into the Marine Base.**  
**

'Volk, would you mind telling me who this guy is?'

'Some brief Marine guy from before. He told me where the nearest restaurant was at Shells Town and that's where you came into the case.'

'You ignored me, and that cut off my screen time', the annoying Marine whined, 'And for that, I'm gonna kick your ass! And next is you, hammer guy!'

As soon as he said that, he was sent 'blasting off again!' by both Volk and Dell punching him.

* * *

'Silent Killer!' the woman said. She had jet-black hair, styled in a pixie bob haircut with bangs that covered her left eye. Her bangs had blue and purple streaks in them, and to match it, she had eyes of a very light blue color. She wore a grey zip up hoodie that covered her hands and came down to her knees, along with black, almost knee high boots that had straps all over them and a small one inch heel. She held her gun up, aimed it at Ijin, and attempted to shoot him.

However, the grey haired man quickly dodged the bullet with ease, before realising someone had tried to assassinate him, and turning around to look for the culprit, before looking somewhere else. The woman, fortunately for her, found a boulder nearby and hid behind it.

'Oh, God...not again...' Ijin thought to him, after seeing a glimpse of the sniper.

'Dammit! He dodged it! Did learn the Colours of Observation Haki?' she whispered to herself.

'Maybe I should get moving before I actually get shot,' he said to himself. Ijin jumped off the ledge from which he was standing from, and jumped into the vast forest below him.

'I can't let him get away!' the woman said, leaving from her cover, 'If bring him into headquarters dead, maybe Captain Zara can promote me to Vice Captain! Then I can show my worth to her and the others!'

* * *

Ijin, who was now sitting on a trunk, in an open part of the forest, got out a piece of paper, and started looking at it.

'OK, let's review the plan- first, I ask Marshall to come to the party the guy, who's birthday's today, is hosting. Then, I dare him and his accomplise to chug down a whole barrel of sake. That'll definitely make them drunk- or I could make Volk drunken with the meat he loves so much. The next day, while he's feeling the effects of his hangover, I'll use Gravity Gravity Pull to throw him up to space, then both Gravity Gravity Heavy and Throw- Gravity Gravity Heavy to increase his weight to make him fall faster, and Throw to send him down. The other guy..., I can just knock him out with something.'

The sniper, who was behind a bush, whispered to herself, 'Gravity Gravity Pull? Gravity Gravity Heavy? Is this guy a Devil Fruit user or something?'

'I ate the Gravity Gravity Fruit. I can manipulate people and objects, and also affect their weight and center of gravity.'

'Oh, thanks', the young sniper replied, 'Wait, what?!'

'Seriously, Gun Slinger, I knew you were behind me, trying to shoot me with that crap gun of yours,' Ijin pointed out.

'Don't you dare talk sass to Karas!' she countered.

'Who...,who the hell is Karas?' the Devil Fruit user retorted, sweatdropping.

'The 'crap' gun you talked about earlier!' 'Gun Slinger' answered, 'Besides that point, I have to bring you back to Headquarters either dead or unconscious to kill you at Headquarters, otherwise I can't get that promotion Zara promised me!'

'Ok, then let me ask you this- what the hell did I ever do to your beloved Captain that made her resort to her lackies hunting me down?'

Gun Slinger then stood still, and remained silent, starting to contemplate why she even needed to kill him.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Torksa Island..._

The duo had walked into one of the island's two towns- Hostold Town. As people have said, this town seemed to be notorious for most burglaries, rapings and stabbings, Hostold being unpleasant of the two. Thugs and burgulars seemed to swarm the place, as Dell and Volk witnessed two thugs beating up and mugging a possibly pregnant lady in an alleyway.

'This town doesn't seem very friendly to people coming in out of this island', Volk commented, 'I mean, look at that pregnant lady we just saw before.'

'I know, right? Just now I've stopped 5 people who were being shot, raped, mugged or beaten up by rapists, thugs, burglars', Dell replied.

'Wow, that was quick! This town especially doesn't seem like the place to find a shipwright. And I thought we gonna look for a restaurant to eat at!'

'Calm down, you glutton. We'll find a bar, and then you can feast yourself to anything you want.'

'Good! I was starting to get cranky!' Marshall replied.

* * *

_7 Starving Hours Later..._

'Welcome to the Hostold Bar, the town's local bar!' an weird looking old man who seemed to be dressed like an okama, at the front of the bar warmly said, immediately after the two entered the building. They spent their whole day searching for a place to dine, as the fancy restaurant they found beforehand literally kicked their asses them out for not having sufficient money to pay for the food.

'You guys don't charge 200 belis just to eat here, do you?' both Volk and Dell desperately asked. They were both starving from their tough ordeal with finding a bar or a restaurant in this tough town.

'No! That's too much just for a restaurant! We charge 1 million belis to eat at a bar!' the old man replied.

'You gotta be out of your damn mind!' Dell thundered.

'I just wanted meat!' Dell's Captain sobbed.

'I was just kiddin! We charge 10 belis per adult!' the old geezer assured the two, while laughing and closing his eyes.

As he finished laughing, he saw both the two pirates surrounded by a frightening aura.

'Dell, would you do the honors?'

'No, I'm OK.'

'Fine, I'll do it', Marshall said, as he cracked his knuckles, his knuckles making a sound as if a gun was being loaded.

* * *

_One Painful Beating Later.._

'I'm... berry sorwy. I ron't joke abowt your starbation again, Ok?' the now beaten up man apologized, not pronouncing his words properly.

'Damn straight you won't', Volk retorted, as they approached the door, leading to the room of the bar.

'By the way, you don't have to pay tonight. Since someone's having a party tonight, and you young whippersnappers seem to be new to the island, you guys can have a free night, on this occasion.'

'Thanks for the information, Mr..um..'

'Molezterr. Chiléd F Molezterr.'

Dell's jaw dropped to the floor immediately after Mr 'Chiléd Molezterr' and his face faulted, thinking, _Molezterr!? His fricking name's Molezterr?!_

Volk, however, simply laughed at the mention of his name and commented on it, 'Hearahahahahahahaha! Your name's weird! Hearahahahahah! Hearahahahahaha!'

'Everyone says that, ally?' the 'molester' (Mr Molezterr clears his throat) I mean old geezer (Mr Molezterr smiles) replied.

'You just...killed it', Dell retorted to him, giving him a cold look.

'Shut up. Nobody was ever talking to you,' the man hissed.

The Devil Fruit eater thundered, 'Hey, you better shut that mouth of yours otherwise I'll shut it for you!'

'Anyway, before I'll was so rudely interrupted', Molezterr said, looking at Dell, 'I wanted to say that if you see the birthday boy himself, tell him I'll be waiting for him in bed. He'll be happy about that!'

'Yeah, ummm...Volk it's time to eat! Be seeing you!' Dell sweatdropped, dragging Marshall along with him into the main room.

'Well, I'll be seeing you guys later! Remember, tell the birthday boy,' Mr Molezterr replied.

'I'll tell the man' Volk replied.

'Volk', Dell called Volk.

'Yeah?'

'It's always the okamas, isn't it?'

'Damn straight it is.'

* * *

'And what can I do fer 'u fellas?' Bartender asked. He seemed to speak in a thick, Scottish accent, supported by his attire.

'Sake, please. What about you Volk?' Dell asked.

'Meat and rum!' the gluttonous pirate requested.

'Actually, we 'ave a special each Monday called the Monday Meaty Surprise! It's a special milkshake assorted o' juice extracted from Conache from Skypiea, with different kinds of tenderised meat mixed into it, 'n a pinch o' the best tasting rum ever added to it!' he replied.

'Straw Hat's' mouth flushed with saliva, his eyes turning into a rack of meat.

'You had me at 'tenderised meat'...Can we take it Dell?'

'Sure, whatever you want. How much is it?', the older man replied.

'About 150 belis.'

Volk's lit up face was blown out with disappointment.

'Sorry, we've been looking for somewhere to eat all day, and haven't had any luck, we only have 200 belis,' Dell explained.

'Don't worry! Since I 'aven't seen 'ur mugs in this town, I'll allow 'u a free night!' Bartender suggested.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that', Dell said to himself, before he and his Captain took their individual orders and drank/ate their food.

'Volk, do you-' Dell paused, after he sipped the last bit of the alcoholic beverage.

The Straw Hat was lying on the ground, twitching and shaking, having fainted possibly because of the taste of the Meaty Surprise.

'Um Volk, you OK? Volk?' his first mate asked.

His captain replied back, 'This ...milkshake... tastes like heaven!'

'Just as I thought...' Dell sighed, as a familiar man we saw earlier walked up to the till.

'Kurotsuki Ijin! I 'aven't seen 'u since 'u were a wee 'lil lad! How's 'ur mom 'n dad? 'R they well?

'They're fine. Father's come down with a bit of a cold, but Mother's OK', Ijin replied.

'Well, dat's good! So, wat would 'u like?' Bartender asked.

'Sake, please', 'Gravitore' requested, before asking Dell, 'You guys seem like newcomers. What are your names?'

'Hmm? Oh, my name is Dell', he introduced himself, 'And this guy on the floor here is Monkey D. Marshall. But he prefers to be called Volk.'

''Ere's 'ur order. Dat'll b' 100 belis', Bartender asked, as he put down the sake-filled cup on the worktop.

'Here, thanks', Ijin said, exchanging the money for the cup, 'Did he have a mental breakdown or something?'

'No, he's just in love with the Meaty Milshake. I mean, he really **loves** meat.'

'OK...So, what do you guys do? Are you pirates or something?'

'We're pirates!' Volk butted in, regaining his posture, 'At the moment, we need a ship, and a navigator, but at the moment we haven't found either one of those..'

'You can find a navigator at Oceagate Island, just west of us', Ijin explained, as he drank his cup of sake, 'That's where the O.W.R.I, the Oceagate Weather Institute, resides. It's said to be the most accurate Weather Institute outside of the Grand Line.'

'It's also said dat they 'wn a catalyst, dat can control the climate around it. Reckon it's 'ona those mysterious Devil Fruits?'

'Could be. What about a ship, or even a shipwright?' 'Sonic Boom' asked.

'Well, there is one shipwright on this island. 'Is name's Edward Stone- 'e's quite cranky 'n uptight, and only builds ships occasionally. 'Eck, you're even lucky if 'u can befriend 'im. 'E lives in Victorian Town, just west o' Hostold Town.'

'Well, maybe we should leave in the early afternoon, right Dell?' Volk planned.

'Sure. The sooner, the better.'

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR KRUTE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUU!**

'That reminds me...Dell! Go and tell the birthday boy that someone special is waiting at home!'

'Sure, I'll go before I forget again', Dell replied.

* * *

'Thanks!' Krute, the birthday boy, said, 'Hey, do you guys want to take part in the Chug-Down Tournament? Basically 2 people each round out of 20 people chug to their hearts content. Once one person is down, the round is over, and the person still chugging wins! The person who has the strongest stomach in this tournament will be rewarded with the alcoholic drink called Binks Sake!'

The 3 young men replied with different reactions.

'Bring it on! I'm ready to crush anyone who stands in the way of my Binks Sake!' Dell reacted, with a fiery spirit.

'I'll leave it to Dell. He has the better stomach for Sake!' Volk happily replied back.

'Sure', Ijin calmly replied back.

* * *

_12 Hours Later..._

'Ughhhh, is it morning already?' Dell yawned, as both he and a tired Volk walked out of the bar.

'Gravity Gravity Force!' Ijin, who was on Dell's left, cried as he turned a cyan blue and thrusted a shock wave covered in cyan blue.

'Missile Play!' a black haired woman, on Volk's right cried. She shot bullets from her guns that looked like mini missiles.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

'Ijin?!'

* * *

**Yet another cliffhanger! I need OC's for the villains of this arc! Otherwise I won't be able to continue the arc and will have to skip it! Remember: Send your OC's: name, age, D.O.B, appearance and abilities. Next chapter: The fight takes place! The four settle their differences! Volk and Dell go to Victorian Town! Both the mysterious 'Gun Slinger' and Kurotsuki Ijin follow behind! Remember: R and R and remember to send OC's!**


	5. Gun Slinger Thalia! Versus Ijin!

**It's DaRubberManof98 with another chapter of One Piece: The All New Straw Hats! I desperately need OC's, so please send some! In this chapter, Volk, Dell and Thalia square against Ijin, and go to Victorian Town, along with one certain birthday boy. But enough chat, and let's get on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gun Slinger Thalia! Versus Ijin!**

'Gravity Gravity Force!' Ijin, who was on Dell's left, cried as he turned a cyan blue and thrusted a shock wave covered in cyan blue.

'Missile Play!' a black haired woman, on Volk's right cried. She shot bullets from her guns that looked like mini missiles.

''Ijin?!' both Dell and Volk exclaimed.

* * *

Fortunately for the two pirates, they both evaded the two attacks, and instead, the 'Missile Play' and 'Gravity Gravity Force' collided with each other and exploded.

'And my plan was going well...Why are you interfering, 'Gun Slinger'?' 'Gravitore' questioned.

'Well, you're trying to harm two obviously innocent bystanders-why shouldn't I step in?' she answered, aiming her gun at Ijin.

'Exactly what was the plan?' Volk butted in.

'I wanted to kill you, Monkey D. Marshall. I anticipated you coming here, and drew up a plan. First, I needed to befriend the enemy; then I needed to catch you when you weren't looking and incapacitate you, along with your friend other there.'

Volk looked to his left to see Dell, whose body was turned into stone.

'Umm, Dell? You OK?' he asked his crew mate.

'Seems like my plan failed, but no matter, I can still kill you. Along with Gun Slinger, and Dell. Gravity Gravity Zero Zone!' he exclaimed. Ijin created a force field, which engulfed Dell, who was still stone, Volk and Gun Slinger.

* * *

In the area that was covered by the force field, the sniper, the pirate captain, and his first mate started to lift off the ground, along with objects near the bar.

'What's happening?' both the sniper and pirate captain asked, both mesmerized by the change in gravity.

'I forgot-you don't know I ate the Gravity Gravity Fruit', Ijin explained, 'Gravity Gravity Zero Zone is an invincible force field that deducts gravity from the things that lie within it, all except from me. Without gravity they are vulnerable in the air. However, the field only lasts for 2 minutes so I have to attack quickly.'

_If I'm gonna be able to attack him, I'll need to use Geppo to get close to him. I can't use Soru in the air, so.._Volk thought.

'Look, I need your help, Gun Slinger. I can throw you at Ijin and you can get an attack on him.'

'OK! And the name's Thalia!' she replied.

'Alright then! Geppo!' Volk started stomping the air, and headed towards Thalia, who then brought out a shot gun.

Volk came towards her, grabbed her hand, and used Geppo: Air Stomp to close in on Ijin.

'OK, this should be close enough!' the Six Styles user said as he threw the sniper towards the Devil Fruit user.

'Sea's Torture!' she exclaimed, as she shot bullets literally made of seastone.

'Now, Heat Heat Grenade!' Marshall created a orange sphere of heat, launching with Sea's Torture at Ijin.

'Gravitore' closed his eyes, turned cyan blue, and started to focus on the two upcoming attacks, then countered, 'Gravity Gravity Throw!'

Both Volk's Heat Heat Grenade and Thalia's Sea's Torture were sent back towards them, at a faster rate than before.

'Oh crap! Thalia, watch out!'

* * *

'Daburu Shichi Akuma Hammer Barrage!'

A drill came from the ground, slicing the both the ball of heat and seastone bullet in half. The bullet split apart from each other and landed on the ground, while the heat ball exploded on contact.

'Dell! Thanks!' Volk thanked, 'Be careful, Dell! Ijin, over there has set up a force field with his Devil fruit powers, which has taken away our center of gravity.'

'Right' he replied as he came out of the smoke.

'So you're Dell...' Thalia stopped.

Dell turned to stone upon looking at her face.

'Dell..seriously?' Volk facepalmed at seeing his first mate turn into stone, yet again.

'Enough! Gravity Gravity Space Rocket!' Ijin's body was outlined cyan, in which then he started to float off the ground. He flew towards and attacked both Dell and Volk with Gravity Gravity Force: Fist.

'Tekkai: Stomach!' Marshall's stomach was hardened with Tekkai, defending him from Gravitore's attack, which sent him flying onto the ground, and then back into the air.

Dell turned back to normal, unsheathed one of his hammers and blocked his fist, just after he punched Dell, which also sent him him flying onto the ground, but this time Dell stayed on the ground.

* * *

Ijin watched as Volk and Thalia, and objects started to fall on the ground, and said, 'It seems that the 2 minutes are up. Doesn't matter as I can still dominate this battle.'

'No you won't! Heat Heat...Revolver!' Volk charged at Ijin, throwing his large fist of heat at the Telekinetic Man.

Ijin countered, 'Gravity Gravity Force!'

Volk was sent back by the invincible force, and onto the ground.

'Eughh...' the captain said as he got up, suddenly noticing a hole in the ground.

_Maybe I could..._Volk thought to himself.

* * *

'Let's attack him at the same time! Isei Kaze No Sora!' Dell circled around Ijin, distracting him from Thalia, who crossed the guns in her hands and used Missile Play. Dell then jumped up and unsheathed one of his hammers, preparing to chop Ijin with it.

As the two attacks came near, Ijin called out calmly, 'That won't work. Gravity Gravity Force and Orbit.'

Dell was pushed back by this attack, and 'Gun Slinger's' guns were pulled in by Ijin, along with the objects that were floating on the ground when Gravity Gravity Zero Zone was in effect, and they started to circle around Ijin, like a shield.

'Sonic...' Dell flipped back and crossed his two sledgehammers.

'Now, Gravity Gravity Comet!' 'Gravitore' sent all the airborne objects at Dell, at an invincible speed.

'...Boom!' Dell jetted at Ijin, but as he closed in on Ijin, both of Thalia's two guns hit his stomach.

'Ergghhhhhh...' the first mate spat out blood as Ijin maneuvered towards him.

_Where's Volk when you need'em? _Dell thought to himself, as he fell to the ground.

'Gravity Gravity Force: Kick!' the Devil Fruit user backflipped and kicked the unfortunate Dell with an invincible force.

'Dell!' Thalia cried out, covering her mouth.

'That's one. And now for the other interference,' Ijin lifted both of the guns with his mind, aimed it at Thalia and was about to throw it at her, when...

'Heat Heat...Shoryuken Gun!' Volk popped out from underground, delivering a devastating heated uppercut to Ijin's chin with his right arm, building up momentum, before hitting him with his right hand while spinning upwards, with the left hand delivering a barrage of punches to support it.

After the attack had finished, both of them descended to the ground, Volk landing feet first, while Ijin landed on his head.

'I...submit...' Gravitore gave in to defeat, lying on the ground.

'Come on, get up. We'll patch you up.'

* * *

'My charm bracelet was just...sitting there. It was given to me by my grandfather. That was because he was always on business trips, and I never could really see him. He was literally the closest thing to me, after my dad,' said Ijin, who was sitting on a rock, on a cliff, near the sea along with his former opponents. He and Dell had bandages for their injuries.

'That sounds like my old man...' the D holder started reminisce about old times with his own grandfather.

'Then the Futus incident occurred. I used to live in the North Blue-I remembered seeing a glimpse of him in my bedroom, at night, before my family packed all our personal belongings and left the house. When my family ran to the the ark that was due to pick everyone on the island up, I dropped my charm bracelet, right at the front of the door. Then out of nowhere my grandfather arrived to bring the bracelet to him. He risked himself to get the bracelet, and, an large asteroid (shaped as big as the island) with a long arm pushing it came crashing down onto the island, and he was...gone. He was just near the pier, and then, boom.'

'Look, Ijin' Volk said, with an unnaturally calm and collected voice, 'I know how you feel about your loss. I gone through losing someone through something or someone. Let me tell you this, if my anger consumed me, I would have almost completely lost control of my body. When I get angry, I am literally angry, and that's not even my peak.'

'Same. Don't worry, Ijin. It's OK', Dell assured him.

'Luckily for me, I haven't lost anybody I hold dear to me!' Thalia stupidly boasted, ruining the quiet moment and comically angering Volk, while Dell turned to stone yet again.

'**THEN WHY DID YOU MENTION IT IN THE FIRST PLACE**?!' the two pirates bellowed.

'However, I wanted more in my life, than staying in that crusty, old, boring town. I wanted adventure.'

'Then, if you want more adventure, come conquer the seas with us! I want to become the King of the Pirates and find the One Piece!' Volk suggested (more like strongly requested).

'I don't know, Volk. I can't just leave the Sniper Pirates. I signed up for life, which means I can't just leave it.'

Volk's smile turned upside down.

'Well, I request to join. I'm looking for some adventure in my life as well as Thalia is', Ijin replied, 'Not only that, but I feel as something is telling me to go. And I'm going to follow that command, as second mate of the New Straw Hat Pirates!'

The captain smiled, and turned around to say, 'Alright then! Ijin, I give you the permission to join our crew! Tomorrow we head port for Victorian Town!'

'Aye Aye Captain!' both the first and second mate replied.

Thalia smiled and thought to herself, _Maybe I should go join them to go and see Captain..._

* * *

'Da SUV's fer free. Yer don't 'ave ta pay fer it', Bartender assured.

'OK, thanks Bartender. We'll come back and see you before set off from this island!' Volk shaked hands with him, and Molezterr as he went into the front seat of the vehicle.

'Do we have to take Krute with us?' Dell questioned, while Krute was staring at him, infatuated with his stature.

'Are you doing anything tonight? Cause I want to do something to you!' Krute blew a kiss at him, in which Dell reacted by punching him in the face, to the backseats.

'Give me more darling! I want more-'

'Shut up. Volk, is everyone here?'

'Yeah!' Volk shouted.

'I'm here, Dell!' Thalia shouted.

'Here!' Ijin replied.

'Here for you, darling!' Krute replied.

'Ergghhhh...Volk, you ready?' Dell asked his captain.

'I'm ready! Onwards to Victorian Town!'

'Aye Aye Captain!'

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**And that is another chapter finished! Read and Review and I need OC's urgently! I need a villain of the arc, and 5 of his minions, as well as OC's for villagers and people who will help the crew fight the villains of the arc. Next chapter: Volk, Dell and Ijin, along with Thalia and Krute (an OC that will fight one of the minions) arrive in Victorian Town, a few minutes after receiving a distress call from Thalia's pirate crew. They meet the Sniper Pirates, and a conflict will arise. If I can get in, at the end of the chapter the boss will be mentioned. Remember to R and R and send OC's!  
**


	6. Arrival at Victorian Town!

**This is DaRubberManof98 here with another chapter on his birthday! I did say in the update ****2 weeks ago **I was gonna try and get a chapter up, so here it is! Note that some parts of the chapter may have some grammatical/spelling error because I rushed it, so please tell me if I made any. Anyway, in this chapter, the Straw Hats and co. reach Victorian Town, and get to the Sniper Pirates base. Also, a mysterious voice has appeared! What will Volk do? Let's see what happens!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Chapter 6: Arrival at Victorian Town!

Two men stood among a group of incapacitated women, with one struggling to get on her feet.

'Is that all of them? What a pathetic crew!' one of the men mocked. His shoulders and head were covered in metal plating and his face was completely purple with green strips on his cheeks. He wore a large black jacket with light gray shoulders, each with the number "52" on them, and a teal hard hat. He also had extremely long, spiky blonde hair.

'What should we do with the women?' the other man asked. He wore red, loose pants with numerous pockets on them, tucked inside black shoes with white shin coverings, a tan, fish scale-patterned scarf, and blue gloves with red fingers. He also kept a straight handle scythe with a jagged-edged blade and a skull designed into the base of the blade.

'We'll set up bombs around the base. That should kill them,' the blonde-haired man replied, 'And as for 'Hit Man' Zara...'

The one with the scythe wore a sadistic (somewhat perverted and rape face-like) smile on his face, at the sound of the man saying 'kill'.

'Don't you dare try anything...Taindu Arkbar!' Zara said back. She stood around 5'9 with a large chest with large breasts, along with curly, shoulder length, dark brown hair with pink and orange streaks and dark grey eyes. She wore a strapless, corset styled, violet colored top, black skinny jeans, and knee high, high heeled, black boots.

'Oh..don't worry. Once we're finished with you we won't need try anything!' the man with the smile replied.

'You...' the beat up woman said.

'Yes, what?'

'Even you have the rape face..' she complimented.

'SHUT UP! IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A-' the man shouted, losing the smile, before being interrupted by the man with the blonde hair.

'Oh yes, it does, Harakārā. Even I feel a bit uncomfortable looking at you smiling like that.'

'Ditto', 'Hit Man' also agreed.

'SHUTTUP!'

'Arkbar, I'm not letting you destroy my headquarters without a fight!' 'Hit Man' said.

'Try defending it. You're just gonna get more injuries, and maybe a one-way ticket to hell', Arkbar replied.

Zara however, undeterred, got out a gas mark and a bomb, and said, 'Maybe that ticket's for both of you. Try dodging this!'

'Gals, are you ready?' she asked, while the others who were previously knocked out, got out gas masks and put them on.

'Ready, chief!'

'Then take this, Arkbar! Poison Grenade!' she threw the bomb at them, which released a wave of poison gas.

It started to clear after a few minutes, in which after, both Harakārā and Arkbar were nowhere to be seen.

'Dammit! They escaped!' she said.

* * *

'We're almost there, Thalia!' an excited Volk replied. The crew, along with Thalia, Ijin (**'I joined the crew last chapter!?'**) and Krute had drove to Victorian Town to look for Edward Stone-the only shipwright on the island. They traveled a day to get there, as it took a day to get to the next side of the island through a vehicle.

'How long is it gonna take to get there?' Krute asked, 'I wanna record a sex tape, with you and me Dell. Volk, you can be the camera man.'

'DA FUQ YOU JUST SAID?!' everyone but Krute asked in confusion, staring at him in silence as the car drove on. The silence occurred for 10 seconds until..

'Look guys, it's Angel! The guy from those comics I showed you!' 'Straw Hat' cried. A man with wings flew above them, somewhat sharing a resemblance to Warren Worthington II.

**Don't tell Volk and co., but it's actually Harakārā flying with wings on his back with Arkbar.**

'What?' said Volk.

**Nothing.**

'Come on, come on, Krute! Get out the camera!' Thalia said in haste.

'What's all the commotion about...**WTF?!**' Dell turned to see 'Angel' in the sky and exclaimed, with his eyes turning into stars, 'Su...gooooooooi!'

**Yes, Dell was a massive fanboy of the Marvel comics. **

'Oh, God..' Ijin sweat-dropped.

**He used to wait in line to get his comic signed by the author, and squealed like a girl when he got it signed, gayly skipping ho-**

'Shut up,' he said coldly.

**Sorry. And now to Flight with ****Harakārā and Arkbar.  
**

* * *

'It's good we escaped in time, otherwise we could have been goners. Thanks, Harakārā,' Taindu said in appreciation.

'No problem, boss,' he replied.

**If you're asking about how both these guys escaped the poison gas, Harakārā ate the Wing Wing Fruit, which bestows the ability to grow wings that grant the user flight. He grabbed hold of Arkbar and flew through the roof to escape the gas.**

'Let's just get back to the base now. Bert and Jok are both waiting for us,' he said, as they flew off into the distance.

**And now back to earth with Straw Hat and co.**

* * *

'Ummmm, Dell, what was that voice talking when we noticed Angel?' Thalia asked.

'Yeah, what was he, and why did he have the VA of Robert Bruce Elliott?' Ijin added.

'That's true, he did have the VA of Robert Bruce Elliott,' Volk also added.

'Da fuq's a VA and Robert Bruce Elliott?' Dell, Thalia and Krute simultaneously asked.

'Don't worry, you'll find out later, 'Marshall said as he looked on, and saw the town of Victorian arising, grinning and continuing, 'Guys, look! It's Victorian Town!'

**The colors make it look dull, but it looks big!**

'That's actually true, and...why am I agreeing with this guy?' Dell asked himself.

**You'll find it's rather forced by the scriptwriter, because my opinion is better than your opinion.**

'Oh yeah? What happens if I don't?'

**The author would tie you to a 10000 kilo weight, throw you into the ocean, and leave you to die. That's what the scriptwriters told me.**

Dell's face faulted dramatically after hearing that, saying, 'That's how harsh the author is?! Wait. Why do I even care?'

**Cause you do.**

'Shut up.'

* * *

The crew started to drive into town, the Sniper Pirates' base being 15 minutes away.

'I should probably check how Zara and co. are doing. Let's see if I can become Vice-Captain through another way!' Thalia said, getting her iPhone 5 out.

'You have an iPhone?' Dell asked in amazement.

**Like everyone else, except from you.**

'WON'T YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!' 'Sonic Boom' yelled in embarrassment.

'They sent a voice message-they must've been missing me! Let's see it!' she played the voice message.

There were sounds of gunshots and sword slashes, and women screaming in the audio.

**Wow, that sounds painful. I wonder if anyone got killed.**

'SHADDUP, Narrator! We're trying to listen to the message and that's my crew you're talking about!' Thalia shouted.

**Is this what you're naming me?**

A voice suddenly came from the message, pleading, 'Thalia, if you're there, please help us! Come back quickly!'

The message then stopped. Thalia put her hands on her mouth, and was about to talk when Volk, in a serious tone, assured her, 'Thalia, if you want to go help your crew, we'll branch there first and go to Edward Stone later.'

'Yeah, don't worry, Thalia, we'll be there for you,' Dell added.

'Ditto,' Ijin said in response to Dell.

'I'm here to help!' Krute said, 'and to record a sex tape with my man!'

His 'man' shivered.

**I'm here for the main time anyway.**

'Thank you guys!' she hugged the four as they drove to the Sniper Pirates' base.

* * *

The Straw Hats, Thalia and Krute finally arrived at the base, and got out of the car.

'Why is there a hole in the roof?' Thalia asked.

'Let's find out,' 'Straw Hat' replied.

Thalia opened the door with her own key and the 5 went in.

* * *

She locked the door as the other 4 came in and went into the main room.

'Guys, I'm home! Did you guys-' Thalia stopped as she went into the room. She was paralyzed in complete shock as she put her hand on her mouth yet again.

**Cue sound effect 'bomm!'**

Every one of her crew mates were severely injured and knocked out on the floor, with Zara on the wall, breathing very hardly.

'Za..Zara? Zara? ZAAAAAARAAAAAA!' Thalia yelled, crying.

* * *

'Why are you guys so beat up?' she asked them.

'We tried fighting them, but it was to no avail. We still lost.'

'They were too tough. Even Zara couldn't hold them off.'

'Both Arkbar and Harakārā were too strong for me. I'm sorry I couldn't hold them off, gals,' Zara apologised.

'It's OK,' they all said.

'What about you, Korah?' Thalia asked.

'Thalia, where's Karah?' I've haven't seen her since last night,' she asked.

* * *

A young woman stood on the balcony of a building as a figure came flying down towards the building. She was about 5'9", with a slim womanly figure and large chest. She had hazel eyes and waist length, straight, dark purple hair. She wore nothing but chest bindings for a shirt, bright red skinny jeans, and wooden sandals. She also had a large scar running horizontally across her stomach from a sword.

The figure was both Taindu Arkbar and Harakārā, as they both landed onto the balcony.

'Alright, you asked to talk to me. What is it?' Arkbar asked.

'I want..to join you, Taindu Arkbar!'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**And that is another chapter done and dusted. The 'Narrator', who appears during middle of the chapter, will have a roll as a main character, and will have a bigger role later in the arc. For the next chapter: The Straw Hats go to find Edward Stone. Arkbar arrives with a former ally of the Sniper Pirates**.

**Remember, R and R!**


	7. Meeting the Sniper Pirates and Stone!

**Hey, it's DaRubberManof98 with a new chapter! Basically, the Sniper Pirates explain the antagonists of this arc, as well as their ordeal with Arkbar and**** Harakārā and the three New Straw Hats go to see Stone about a ship. But is that all to the chapter? Let's find out and see! ****Note: Anytime there isn't a description of what two people in the story are saying is because they are talking to each other. **

* * *

**E.g.: **

**The man asked, 'Just what are you doing in my workshop?! Did I invite you?'**

**The pirate replied, 'Would you happen to be Edward Stone?'**

**'Yes, but that doesn't answer my question.'**

**'Umm, this letter here explains it,' Volk said, as Dell gave him the letter, 'It's from Zara.'**

**'Oh, Zara, is it?'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own One Piece.**

**So, let the merry making commence!**

* * *

'Explain to me, who's Taindu Arkbar and Harakārā?' Thalia asked.

'They're both from the criminal organization, Domino Works,' Zara explained, 'They said that they only just established the organization, and plan to take over the whole of Blue Sea, bit by bit, by starting here, at Torksa Island, then heading for the Grand Line, and taking over Paradise, Aquabase, New World and Ultimi-the four continents of the Grand Line. They wanted no interferences in their plan, so they tried killing off each and everyone of us. However, due to my quick thinking they fled!'

**All you did was throw a poison gas bomb which was intended to poison them, but failed.**

'Yeah, it's true. Wasn't even effectiv-, 'Korah was interrupted.

Zara, embarrassed, grabbed both Korah and Narrator from the screen, and with a dark face, said, 'Shut up, or I'll stab you guys to oblivion.'

This scared both the shit out of them.

Dell,** (****and if you're asking, he did turn into stone on the site of women) **said to himself, 'God, I love her style..'

'Ummm, guys? Come here,' Volk said, noticing a note attached to an arrow on the ground close to him. He detached the note from the arrow, and gave the note to Thalia as the woman came to him. She looked at note and gasped, dropping the note. Both Zara and Korah looked at note, Zara gritting her teeth, and Korah starting to break into tears.

'It read, '如果你沒有在兩天內離開這個小鎮，作為一個結果，你會被謀殺.'

**If you're asking what this means, go translate it at Google Chrome or something! **

Volk, Ijin and Krute read the note and were shocked as well.

Dell read the note, and was dumbfounded, asking, 'Is this..Chinese? I can't read it.'

**Cue sound effect: dunnnnn!**

'You don't know how to read Chinese?!' everyone (including Narrator) except from Ijin exclaimed in surprise at Dell.

'Well, it's freakin' Chinese! How am I supposed to speak it?!' he countered.

'Oh, God...' Ijin said in the background.

'This is an anime, made by the Japanese. They taught us how to speak Chinese, and Japanese!' they all said.

**God, does he even lift?!**

'Oh wait, I had to rush to Africa for Mamwa's funeral...'

Ijin sighed and whispered what it said to Dell.

'Ohh, that's what it means...Stupid bastards!' Dell said in empathy for Thalia.

'So what do we do?' one of Sniper Pirates asked.

'Do we leave or stay?'

'I'm scared...'

'Me too!'

'Oh great, now they're gonna start doing that thing they do when they get scared!' Zara said in regret.

'CHATTERCHATTERCHATTERCHATTERCHATTERCHATTER!'

'Gals. Gals! GALS!' Hit Man yelled, to quiet them down, but to no avail.

'Errrrrggggghhhhh, it's no us-' she was interrupted.

Thalia, quiet, yet worried, shot a bullet into the hole in the roof Harakārā created, which finally calmed them down, until a seagull flew down from the sky, into the hole in the roof, being shot by Thalia. Everyone looked at her (except from Ijin), as if she'd meant to shoot it, making her feel guilty.

She said to reassure them, 'Let's just forget about what happened 20 seconds ago. In all seriousness gals, stop worrying about what the letter said. We're staying here until we finally set sail-no one's gonna trouble us, because, who are we?!'

'The Sniper Pirates!' the crew said.

'And what do we want?!' Thalia asked.

'Adventure! Freedom! Weapons!'

'And ponies!' Korah randomly said.

**Wait...da fuq?**

'Dell and Ijin...' the Straw Hat started, 'We're staying here for another 2 days! Just to protect the Snipers! Got that?'

'Aye aye Captain!' they both saluted.

Thalia, Korah and Zara smiled, as Krute butted in, asking, 'What about me? The reason I came with you was to molest- I mean **assist** Dell and you guys!'

**Was it also because you're a old gay pedophile who wants none other than to randomly rape young men?**

'1) That's true, and 2) I'm only 33!' Krute talked back.

**That's not what the author told me!**

The others laughed as they continued arguing.

* * *

**_2 random days later..._**

'Are you sure you want to ask Edward Stone, unarguably the grumpiest man on this island, to make a ship for you?' Zara asked in doubt. Parts of her body were bandaged up, due to the battle 2 days earlier.

'Yeah, so what? I'm not giving up until I get my ship and leave with it,' Volk countered, 'Besides that, Dell's boat was stolen.'

'The hell my boat was stolen?!' Dell bellowed.

'That may have been Stone,' Zara explained, 'He has a habit of taking unattended boats, and using them as parts to build his ships.'

'Yeah, that's why you don't leave your personal belongings unattended,' Ijin advised, 'Anyone can swipe it easy. Happened to me when I tried sailing from this island. Never saw the poor boat again.'

**Well Dell will. He's an idiot in hindsight anyway.**

'Shut up, will you?'

**Make me.  
**

* * *

'This town is surrounded by many buildings, which are built almost on the edge of the island,' Hit Man explained, 'Stone's workshop is the first building into the town. Just go north from here.'

'Right!'

The Sniper Pirate's captain then wrote a letter and gave it to Dell, 'Here. Give this to Stone and tell him I said hi!'

**Zara, are you sure they'll be alright?**

As Zara was writing something with her right arm (which was broken) she assured him, 'Don't worry, the least he could do is...oh no..'

* * *

'Wow, look at them! There are so many skyscrapers here! It's so cool!' Volk marveled.

**Victorian Town (as mentioned last chapter) was a developing town. Although the dark colors of the town gave it a dull appearance, its skyscrapers gave it the look of a city.**

'I know. I remember coming here when I was younger. I used to marvel at the skyscrapers, even though it's a small town, it's starting to grow out of it's shell, and become more like a city.'

**That's just what I said!**

'Look at that tower. It kinda looks eery, and mysterious,' Dell noticed, 'Not only that, but it's away from all the shops and towers above the skyscrapers.'

'That's true,' Volk agreed.

'Hmmm,' Ijin also agreed.

**You're getting on to something, aren't ya?**

'I'm just curious.'

* * *

'Well, here we are,' Volk said. They had arrived at Stoned Warehouses, Stone's warehouse.

**No pun intended.**

'Hope we can reach an agreement,' Dell thought.

* * *

The trio had walked into the warehouse, walking into a shipyard full of boats and ships. There was a river that flowed through it, going to the sea. As they walked around, they met an average-sized, lanky, yet somewhat well built, old aged man. He had white hair, wore a white shirt, with blue overalls, and black boots.

The man asked, 'Just what are you doing in my workshop?! Did I invite you?'

The pirate replied, 'Would you happen to be Edward Stone?'

'Yes, but that doesn't answer my question.'

'Umm, this letter here explains it,' Volk said, as Dell gave him the letter, 'It's from Zara.'

'Oh, Zara, is it?' he asked. After reading it, he immediately ripped up the letter, scrunched it up, and throwed it away, much to the trio's horror.

'Wait, what are you doing? That's Zara's letter!' Ijin asked.

'I don't care! This isn't Zara's handwriting anyway! I'm not going to build a ship for the like of you forgers!'

'Da fuq? We didn't forge this!' Dell said, 'Zara wrote it to help get your approval! Wait for a minute...Zara had a broken-'

'Shut up! I've known Zara for years now!' the grumpy man countered, 'Besides that, she would come with the people to ask on their behalf, to which I would say yes.'

Dell looked around, when something familiar caught his eye, saying, 'Wait, is that my boat?'

'I found it at the Hosthold Harbor,' Stone explained, 'Quite a shitty piece of work if you ask me. I mean, what kind of person replaces a boat's propeller for axes? The dumbest shit on the-'

Dell stopped him, holding his sledgehammer at his neck, 'You talk anymore shit about my boat, I'll kick your fatass into the Grand Line.'

**Nobody talks shit about Dell except from me.**

'Right!' Dell said in agreement.

**Dell, you're shit.**

'So are you.'

'Hmm, you're obviously not capable of taking care of it, so I'm confiscating it from the likes of you.'

'But it's our only way of-' Volk was cut off by the rude shipwright.

'I'm not giving this back. Ever. Now...get outta my shop! Now!' Stone yelled, getting a bottle and throwing it at them.

'But..'

'Don't, Volk. He's obviously not worth it,' Ijin advised.

But as Ijin and Dell walked out, Volk shouted in frustration, 'No wonder no one likes you! You're just a grumpy, stubborn, dysfunctional, lonely, old man, who can't even get off his dirty ass to help kind people!'

As Volk left, Stone frowned in sadness, as everything Volk said was in fact true.

* * *

Thalia talked to them, as they drove back to the base,'So you couldn't convince him?'

'No, we couldn't,' Volk said, 'Unfortunately, he was too stubborn to even consider it. I don't even now how we're gonna leave this island without Dell's boat.'

'Don't worry. Maybe you can stay a bit longer, maybe a month,' Thalia suggested, 'And then we could travel...together?'

'I'm not sure yet if I, Dell or Ijin for that matter, wanna wait a month to get to the Grand Line.'

**Don't forget the Narrator!**

'Let's not worry about that now. Let's go to the see the mayor's lecture!'

'I don't know about that. I think the three of us want to go back home. Don't you guys?' Volk asked.

'Yeah,' they both said in unison.

'Alright, then just drop me around at the Central.'

* * *

'I can't believe that Volk, Dell and Ijin didn't want to come and see the mayor,' Thalia said to herself, 'Volk seemed kinda bummed out when they went back to the base. Maybe I should get him some meat..'

She walked into the central of the town, arriving to a large crowd of people, waiting to hear the mayor's lecture. Finally, the mayor came out, walking to the podium, as he was greeted by a cheer from the audience.

'This is your Mayor speaking. We have managed to become a big town but it doesn't stop from here. We need to keep-'

The mayor was interrupted by a net that captured him, as his guards were shot by a horde of men-in-black suits, coming out from a helicopter. The hordes kept the audience as hostages, as 5 men then arrived to the scene walking on the podium. While 3 seemed to look familiar, the others were new. One was a long man with a massive beard which went to the ground, making it impossible to determine whether he had a face or not. The other one looked above average height, and wore long thick clothes.

One of the five stepped forward, grabbed the microphone, and said, 'This is the start to my prologue of reigning the Blue Sea! The name's Arkbar, ladies and gentlemen. Taindu Arkbar. I'll be ruling this island for now! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!'

'Oh no, this can't be...happening...' Thalia gasped.

* * *

**And another finished! S**********t is starting to go down! The fights will next chapter. As I said last chapter, please review the story, PM me for OC's! I'm taking Oc's now for the next arc. Just give me ideas for the next chapter, any jokes, or anything! Even if you notice my story, and decide to read it, please just review, just don't be afraid to! **I'll try and get another chapter up by tomorrow. So, please remember to read and review!


	8. Uprising! Thalia's Resolve!

**Hey, it's DaRubberManof98 here with a new chapter! I rushed this chapter so sorry if there are any mistakes! Basically what happens in this chapter is: Domino Works finally start to move. Volk and co. come to fight them. Dell starts his battle with Harakārā. Ijin battles someone. Thalia finds and fights someone who she thought she would never fight up against. The townspeople evacuate the area. So, let's kick start this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Uprising?! Thalia's Resolve!

'Alright boys, let's round them all up!' Arkbar commanded his officers. They started tying up all the people in the audience, as well as the mayor and his knocked-out guards.

One of the officers tried to tie up Thalia, but she kicked him in the nuts, and stepped forward to say, 'No way am I gonna let you continue troubling this town! I 'Gun Slinger' Thalia, am gonna stop you! Right here, right now!'

Arkbar looked down to notice her, 'So you're the brat who evaded me beating up your incompetent crew. It's time you faced your fate!'

'Give it all you got!' Thalia held her guns at him.

**Even though I know what the outcome of this is, are you sure you wanna fight all of them, Thalia? Just by yourself?**

'Don't worry, Narrator! I know Volk and the gang will come and assist me. If they don't...'

She looked at the 5 men on the podium, noticing someone very familiar out of those 5 men, asking, 'Wait, is that Karah? Karah, what are why you standing with Arkbar? Come on. Come to my side.'

**Yay, we found Karah!**

Karah noticed her, but unfortunately said, 'No. I'm with Arkbar now.'

'Why?!'

**Why?!**

'I feel our crew has lost its spark and power. They were too lazy, and didn't even work at all, unlike Arkbar and his gang. The only reason why I stayed with the crew was to make my sister happy since Korah was the one who joined in the first place, nothing more. Besides, at least I know I have someone strong on my side.'

'But you are on the strong side. Us. Isn't that good enough for you?' Thalia questioned her.

'You must be mistaken. These guys sailed through our crew quicker than-'

**Volk eating meat.**

'What he said.'

'Karah, what you're doing is wrong, and so,' Thalia continued, 'Arkbar! I'm gonna kick your ass!'

'You and what army?' he retorted.

'Me! Burning Star!' she cried, shooting a bullet that was engulfed in a fireball. All the 5 men on the podium jumped to dodge the attack, which exploded on the podium.

**You know you're not a one-man army, Thalia.**

'Shut up! Thousand Man Army!' Thalia started to shoot rapidly at the senior officer agents.

'Dānava Nr̥tya!' Harakārā juggled his scythe around, which managed to cut all the pellets released by Thalia's Thousand Man Army attack. The agents finally descended to the ground, landing on the burnt podium.

'Just stop. You're not even strong enough to defeat one of us, let alone all of us, just by yourself. Give up.'

'Stay out of this! I'm fighting Arkbar alone!' Thalia retorted.

'Thousand Man Army!'

'That's it. Gatling Shell!' Arkbar loaded his arm gun, and used a Gatling gun against her attack.

'Let's see how you like this! Burn Shell!' he shot a fire ball at her.

'Sea's Torture!' she countered with seastone made bullets, which doused out the fireball.

'Let's start with Smoke Shell' he released a smokescreen from his gun, which obscured Thalia's view, and continued, ' And then, Decrescente Club!'

He charged through the smoke, brought his Kanabō out and brought it down on Thalia.

'Ughhhhhh...' Thalia started to spit up blood.

'Ascensione Club!' Arkbar folllowed it up by bringing the weapon up while hitting Thalia.

'And Fire and Hard Shell!' he then loaded his gun with both of the bullets, and shot them both at Thalia. She fell to the ground, easily defeated by Arkbar.

**Oh no, Thalia!**

* * *

Both the mayor and the tied up audience watched in complete silence and terror as she was brutally beaten up by the dictator.

Arkbar then picked her up from the ground, holding her from her neck. She was losing consciousness as Arkbar pointed his gun at her, and proceeded,'You're not even worth the time...Let's finish it up! Hard, Spike and Fire-'

Just before the attack was launched, Arkbar was punched by a hot fist from a figure that erupted from the ground, which then proceeded to hit him with rapid punches, bellowing, 'Heat Heat Shoryuken Gun!'

The attack sent Arkbar flying into a tower, as the figure was none other than Volk.

**Well, duh!**

* * *

'Did you see that? He just saved that girl!' one person from the audience said.

'That was awesome!' a child also from the crowd said, staring in wonder at Volk.

'Sugoii!' a group of boys also stared in wonder.

'Vol...Volk..?' Thalia looked at the Devil Fruit user, her face depicting thankfulness. He pointed at something behind her. She looked back to see Dell, Ijin, Krute and her crew walking to them as Volk walked up to them. Dell cut off the tied ropes on the people in the crowd, as well as mayor, and his guards.

'Everyone! Go into the shopping complex, and get to the top! That's the only safe place here!' the mayor instructed. The civilians rushed over to the complex.

'Th...Thanks,..you guys!' Thalia shed a tear.

'Alright! Let's go!' Volk yelled.

'Aye aye Volk!'

**We'll see you after the break.**

* * *

**Alright, we're back!**

'Alright, while I'm at it, I'll inform you of the three, now four most powerful officers including the boss,' Zara informed, 'Gok who ate the Beard Beard Fruit, Bert who has very toxic, bad breath, Harakārā who ate the Wing Wing Fruit also being a Shandorian, sadly, our Karah, a very good shot, and Arkbar, the boss of the organization, and the strongest. We will need to split up and fight each and every one of them.'

'Right!'

* * *

'Ughhhhhh..That man's punch had power in it...Finally, a battle I can look forward too...,' Arkbar started to regain consciousness, grabbed the microphone and spoke, 'Go and fight them, men! I'll go and intiate the plan at Domino Towers.'

The 4 officer agents heard his message, as well as the officers and replied, 'Alright, boss!'

* * *

'Beard Beard: Face Fault!' Gok, the old man mentioned after the break, attacked a bunch of Sniper Pirates rapidly with his beard.

'Ughhhh!' the women cried after being attacked.

'Gravity Gravity Force: Fist!' Ijin punched the old man with his fist of force, sending the old man back.

'Just what are you doing? You little brat!' Gok yelled, getting back up.

'Protecting my allies from people like you, douchebag,' Ijin retorted.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY, I DIDN'T HEAR YOU?' Gok retorted.

'I said, protecting my allies from people like you, douchebag.'

'WHAT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!' he replied back.

'I said, protecting my allies from people like you, you deaf shit!'

'I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!'

'Oh God, just don't worry...'

**Note: Gok's hair is so long it has covered his ears, making it almost impossible for him to hear.**

'You're trying to get rid of my Devil Fruit powers, eh? Well I won't let you! Beard Beard: Regrowth!'

Gok reversed the growth of his beard, making it easier to hear.

'Better. I can hear now.'

'Beard Beard...' Gok grew his beard and aimed it at Ijin.

'Gravity Gravity..' Ijin started to glow cyan.

'Swift Snake!' Gok threw the beard at Ijin.

'Force!' Ijin released an invincible force at Gok.

The attacks collided and created an explosion.

* * *

'Karah, you don't need to do this!' Korah protested, 'We can negotiate, and maybe we could leave in a-'

'I DON'T CARE! DON'T YOU GET I DON'T WANNA BE PART OF YOUR DUMBASS, INCOMPETENT CREW ANYMORE!' she snapped and shot her sister.

**Her own sister. Harsh.**

'KORAH!' Thalia cried, noticing what just happened.

'Thalia,' Korah asked, as she was regaining her footing.

'Yes, Korah?' Thalia replied.

'Make her realize her mistakes, and beat up that dirty ass of hers.'

'Sure,' Thalia took out her Karas and another gun, crossed them, and said, 'Karah, you're going down!'

'Don't make me laugh!' Karah laughed, pointing her gun at Thalia as well.

* * *

**_20 mentally and emotionally painful seconds later..._**

'Wow this is fun! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Korah was happily skipping around while shooting down a lot of Arkbar's agents.

**What the...she was just on her knees, severely hurt, and almost brought to tears 20 seconds ago!**

'Oh, God..is she always like this?' Ijin asked, as him, Volk, Dell, Krute and Zara ran past her.

'Yep. In contrast to Karah, her twin sister,' Zara replied.

'Man, I wanna join in with her!' Volk said, which comically angered Dell.

'This isn't the time for that!' Dell retorted.

* * *

'Not zo fast,' Bert stopped them, 'No way am I gonna let you freely gallivant around zis place.'

'Ugghhh...His breath does smell...' Volk put his hand over his nose. Zara and Krute also put their hands over their noses.

**Wow, even I can smell it from up here!**

'You're breath is banging!' Dell yelled in disgust, 'Go wash your mouth with Colgate!'

'Oh, you zon't like it? 'Ow 'bout you take zis?' he replied, getting out a lighter and throwing it in the air.

'Lance Flammes!' the agent caught it, lit it, and blew very hard on it, which caused the flame on the lighter to become a blast of fire, which was released at Dell.

**That's Flamethrower in French. If Game Freak's lawsuits fine us for taking a move from Pokemon, I'm blaming it on Le Stinky Breath here.**

Volk stepped in front of Dell and shielded him from the attack.

'What the..Volk get outta the-' Dell stopped, as he saw Volk absorb the flames.

**Note: Heat Heat Fruit can absorb and manipulate heat.**

'So, you've eaten un of zose..Devil Fruits..' Bert said.

'Did you eat a Devil Fruit?' Volk curiously asked.

Unbelievably, he replied, 'Non, it'z zhust natural.'

'Volk, there's no time for a conversation, especially with this freak,' Dell pulled his captain hand, 'Let's go!'

'Right! Zara and Krute, take on Bert! We'll go on!' Volk commanded as they ran to Domino Towers.

'I wanted to do an anal right now...Wait, what is he eating?' Krute sighed noticing him eating an onion.

'Get back here! Souffle Plein Essor!' he took a huge breath, and released a wave of foul smelling odours.

'Dell, quickly!' Volk said, using Soru to escape from the attack.

'Right!' Dell used his Devil Fruit power to also escape from the attack.

'**Don't leave me here!**' Krute, Zara and the Narrator cried.

* * *

'Finally! My first major fight is nearing!' Volk beamed as they neared the tower.

As they came nearer, someone with wings stood in front of the tower, Dell complaining, 'Oh great, there's someone in our way!'

'I intend to stay in your way! I've been starving to fight for a long time!' You guys will satisfy my hunger!'

**Great, this sounds like when a Pokemon Trainer challenges you to a battle in Pokemon.**

'I couldn't agree more,' Volk agreed.

'Stop talking! Nadī Havā!' the Shandorian swung his scythe horizontally at Volk.

'Heat Heat Bullet!' his opponent, Volk, surrounded his fist in a ball of heat with countered Harakārā's attack.

'Dell, go on. I'll take down this bastard.'

'Sure. Just come quickly!' Dell said, entering into the tower.

* * *

'Tēndu'ā Dara!' Harakārā jabbed his scythe like a spear, at Volk.

'Heat Heat Whip!' Volk kicked the scythe with his heated up leg.

'Now, Rankyaku: Heat Heat Tempest!' Straw Hat Jr. swiftly kicked the air with his heated up leg, which sent a hot blade of air at the Domino Works agent.

'Ṭukaṛā Tūphāna!' the agent spun quickly, creating a hurricane of slicing force that countered the Rankyaku.

Harakārā slid back after the attack, and started to sweat, 'Ugghhh..Too hot.., Jharanā Mauta and Nadī Havā!'

Harakārā charged at the pirate, and swung his scythe vertical and horizontally.

'Heat Heat Chop and Heat Heat Pistol!' Marshall countered by karate chopping and punching the attack with his 1,000 degree fists.

'Heat Heat Revolver!' he followed by creating a large fist of heat, sending it at the Shandorian.

'Ahh, one of my favorite attacks-Prakāra Kā Kīṛā!' Harakārā swung his scythe in a V like pattern, clashing with the large arm of heat. The impact of both attacks sent Harakārā into the wall, and Volk into a tree.

'Erghhh! I can't get a hit on him! And I wanna fight Arkbar too...'

'Don't you dare end this fight! Otherwise, I'll end you right here!' Harakārā retorted, getting up, and ready to fight.

'Six Styles Special Technique,' he crossed his arms together and started to heat them up. Harakārā then noticed his scythe was lodged in the wall.

'Oh no, my scythe's lodged in the wall!' Harakārā said as he was trying to pull it out. Unfortunately for him, Volk's attack was fully charged.

'Come on, come on!' the Shandorian panicked as Volk closed in, and his scythe wasn't coming out.

Volk used Rebirth to stretch his hand back and brought it back to hit Harakārā, 'Rokuohgun: Heat Heat..Mortar!'

* * *

'It..missed?' Volk said, left panting after the attack. Harakārā lands behind the New Straw Hat Pirate, having recovered his scythe.

'Hmm, time to finish you. Śēra Māra!' Harakārā lifted his scythe, smiling sadistically, and imitating a samurai, performing one strong and swift slash. Volk closed his eyes.

'Sonic Boom!'

* * *

Volk opened his eyes to see his first mate clashing with Harakārā.

'What? My most powerful technique was...countered?' Harakārā gasped.

'Thanks, Dell,' Volk thanked him.

'You're welcome. I can't let you continue to fight Harakārā,' he advised, 'He has too much of an advantage against you, with that scythe, and your body's weakness. It's best you take on the boss himself, because if you didn't, the fate of the island would have been lost deep in blood. Go get'em!'

'Right!' He replied, entering the building, and going up the stairs, 'Arkbarrrrr! I'm coming for you!'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Remember what I said last chapter: Read and Review! Send OC's! Give me your opinion! Give me ideas for jokes etc. Anyways, for the next chapter: Will they defeat the 4 officer agents: Gok, Karah, Harakārā and Bert? Will Volk make it in time? Will the author get the next chapters up in a few weeks? **

**Don't find out!(Just kiddin, YOU WILL FIND OUT. OR ELSE.)**


	9. Battles after Battles! The Heat Turns On

**And DaRubberManof98 is back! Quick authors note this time! There will be battles, after battles! So let's go to all the action!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Battles after Battles! The Heat Turns On!**

**And we're back! Last time we were introduced to the officer agents of Domino Works and their boss, Arkbar! It seems Volk friends have already been locked in battle! Will they succeed? Let's go to Dell!**

'My first fight as a pirate..Mujūryoku!' Dell ran into the wall of the tower, jumping onto the wall and running up it, before parkouring off it, bringing out his axes and hammering them down on Harakāra.

'Cītā Aśā!' Harakārā span vertically at Dell with his scythe, colliding with the axe and sending them back to the ground.

'Jet Tornado!' the DF user spun rapidly, creating a vortex.

'Ṭukaṛā Tūphāna!' Harakārā also spun quickly, creating a hurricane of slicing force, colliding with Dell's Jet Tornado and a fight for strength.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Ijin and Gok..**

Ijin was seen breathing hardly as Gok, who looked as if he hadn't been hit once by Ijin, was preparing an attack.

'Beard Beard Snake Spear!' Gok grew his beard into a snake-like form and hit the Gravity Man with it.

'Gravity Gravity-ughhh..' Ijin started to prepare an attack but was hit rapidly by the old man's beard.

'Give it up! You're not strong enough to defeat me! Beard Beard Face Lift!'

Gok grew his beard into multiple appendages, which all hit Ijin rapidly with bursting power.

'Shut up! I'm still gonna beat you! Gravity Gravity-' again he was cut off by Gok's attack.

**Ijin..**

'Just stop. You're not going to get anywhere with that little mouth of yours. It's time the elders showed the youth who's boss! Beard Beard...'

He started to grow his hair into multiple, large, thorn-like appendages that he aimed at Ijin.

They all engulfed Ijin, and stabbed or slapped him simultaneously, in rapid movements, as Gok continued, 'Multiple Thorn Plant!'

**...! I-Ijin!**

After the attack subsided, Ijin collapsed to the ground, his body covered in blood.

'Hmmm! Not even worth the..' Gok stopped as he witnessed his adversary rising up.

'You said...you were going to defeat me...so...why am I still conscious?' 'Gravitore' asked.

'Impossible! That attack should have battered you to bits!' Gok spluttered.

'It's impossible...how that attack managed...to even hurt me-such a weak move..'

**Are you OK, though?**

'Yeah...don't worry..'

'OK, then. Let's see you stand up after this! Beard Beard...Fist Arrangement!' Gok started to form his beard into two large fists.

'Gravity Gravity Orbit...'

Instead of objects spinning around him, a huge vortex of gravitational force started to engulf the pirate.

The fists turned into a dragon and tiger, and they both flew at Ijin (**Narrator: the tiger using Dive, and the dragon using Fly!**), 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon!'

'Gravity Gravity Warp!' Ijin countered with a more powerful, destructive version of Gravity Gravity Force. This bypassed the tiger and dragon and critically damaged Gok, as the tiger and dragon form completely deformed back into Gok's original beard.

'But...how..' the old man collapsed.

'And I thought...you said you...were going to defeat me...' Ijin said, before falling to his knees.

**One battle down, three more to go!**

* * *

'So are you tired yet?' Thalia asked while panting.

'Yeah,' Karah panted, 'Tired at the thought of you trying to defeat me!'

'I will defeat you though! I'm much stronger than you! Blind Man's Trick!'

'Gun Slinger' aimed at Karah, using her shot gun, and shot a tube of chemicals which missed Karah.

**Purposely.**

'Haha! You miss-' the traitor stopped, 'Wait, what is this?!'

'It's tear gas Karah! It'll chase you down to the point of feeling blind!'

'Dammit! Gotta move!'

'Not so fast there! Burning Star!' Thalia shot her fireball pellet at the 'tear gas', making the gas explode.

Thalia waited as the smoke from the explosion subsided, revealing that Karah evaded the explosion, 'She's...not there..'

Startling Thalia, Karah spoke behind her, 'Don't you move. Dagger Dance!'

'Crap! My battle with Arkbar is taking it's toll!' Thalia tried to maneuver it, but failed due to the damage accumulated from her square-off with Arkbar.

She shot multiple spiked bullets from her sniper gun; this was a direct attack, making Thalia collapse to the ground, due to her wounds.

Karah, thinking that she defeated (**Narrator: or more accurately, killed**) Thalia, started to walk away and smugly stated, 'See, this is the stronger side-one I'm sure to be safe with-'

She looked back to see Thalia barely standing with several bullet marks imprinted in her abdomen.

'But I shot you..with so many spiked bullets..'

'Shut up. To know how to use a gun, you have to take a bullet from a gun,' the Sniper Pirate retorted, 'Besides, you stole my technique, like a traitor would do. So now I'm completely sure I'll defeat you, and open those eyes to the greedy, power-hungry woman you've become. '

Karah, annoyed by the fact she couldn't defeat her, snapped, 'I will destroy you!'

'Just try it! Blind Man's Trick,' she shot the same tube of chemicals, but they were accompanied with shoots of gas, which Karah maneuvered to evade and escape from.

'That's not gonna work on-' she stopped as she fell to the ground, 'Wait, I can't move!'

'..and Double Dip!'

'Ughhh! I can't see, and can't even move! I need to be vigilant, and sense Thalia's movements!'

Thalia walked to the paralyzed women and bent down, 'How can you sense my movements, and react to them when you can't even move? Let's finish this off! Three Shot Round!'

She put her Karas gun down on Karah's body and shot her with three quick shots in an instant.

'Oh, shi-', she was interrupted as she was shot.

Thalia blew the top of her gun, and said, 'Like a bitch.'

**Wow! Thalia and Ijin have managed to defeat two Domino Works Officer Agents! What will come of Dell, Krute and Zara? Tune in after the break!  
**

* * *

**And we're back from the break! It looks like Krute and Zara are currently struggling against the power of the French (well what else would he be?!) officer agent, with his critically bad breath, Bert! (His name suits his bad breath...) Will he prevail? Let's find out!  
**

'Krute, we need to find an opening to beat him,' Zara commanded, 'Every time we try close combat with that guy, he always-wait, why is he..'

While the two allies discussed a strategy to fight Bert, Bert took out his famous lighter and blew on it, which sent the flame to his sword, making it go on fire.

'Epée Enflammé! Zat should take zem out!'

**Flaming Sword in English.  
**

'Shit! He made his sword go on fire!' Krute recoiled in fear, before shrugging it off and taking out his own sword.

'Zat would encrease ze damage dealed when I hit you!' the agent replied, locking in combat with the man. They both exchanged slashes with each other, the swords clashing several times, before Bert's Epée Enflammé prevailed and managed to leave a burning slash in Krute's chest.

**Krute!**

'Krute!' 'Hit Man' cried out.

* * *

_1 Minute Earlier..._

'Weeeee! I'm still having fun!' Korah cried in joy and happiness: she was still prancing around, taking out agents at a very steady speed.

**What the...she's still...?!**

The citizens of the town were watching as she took out the agents. One young child watching her told her mom, 'Mommy! Mommy! Look at the girl!'

The mother told her, 'Don't look at the woman, she's crazy.'

**I think the term you're looking for is mentally deranged, or loony or demented.**

* * *

'Hmm! I hit you!'

But, however, Krute albeit panting, stood still, retorting, 'That attack..was not very effective...'

'Then 'ow about zis?' he stabbed the fiery katana through the poor 33 year old, as he began to succumb to the fierce, burning pain. Bert then took out the sword, doused it, and sheathed it again.

Krute!' Zara cried again.

But Krute commanded her, 'Zara, don't falter! Attack now!'

'Ze hell are you-' he was hit in the face with Zara's staff that she pulled out from her back.

The officer agent regained his posture, and prepared to launch an attack, 'It's time I finished you bot' off! Breathing Arts: Secret Technique!'

Bert, angry with rage, brought out a test tube containing black liquid, threw it in the air while he got his lighter out; as the tube came falling down, he took a very deep breath, and exhaled an extremely large amount of his disgusting breath, making a bigger flame than before and reacting with the tube.

The flames turned from a orange-red color, to a purple-black colour. This hit Zara dead on, exploding as it went though her, as the blast hit some of Arkbar's men and went through to a building.

'Brûler Venin!'

**Burning Venom in English.**

**Zara fainted! ****Oh no...**

'Z-Zara!' Krute yelled, holding his sword's hilt.

The attack was relentless, Zara still receiving major damage from her opponent. The attack finally stopped when Bert's eyes became glazed over and collapsed to the ground, along with the terribly burnt Zara.

**Bert fainted!**

Behind Bert was Krute, sheathing his katana. He ran back to protect Zara and look at her.

'Z-Z-Zara!'

* * *

'Z-Z-Z-Zara!'

'What happened to Zara?' Thalia asked fearfully, examining her body.

'Z-Z-Z-Z-Zara!'

'Pull yourself together, Krute!' Thalia bitch slapped the man, knocking him back into sense.

'Thank you, I needed that. Our opponent's last attack directly hit her. She's got severe burn marks,' the 33 year old explained.

**Zara was burned!**

Krute continued, 'And looking at the colour of that status ailment on the health bar up there, Narrator do the honors.'

**Zara was badly poisoned!**

'Hmm...go and fight the remaining agents with Ijin! I'll tend to Zara!'

'Yeah, sure!'

* * *

**Now to Volk and Arkbar.  
**

Volk was still running up the stairs to the top, while Arkbar was setting up something at the top.

Volk yelled in great optimism, 'Arkbar! I'm coming for you!'

Arkbar muttered under his breath, 'Godammit, Harakārā...'

**And now to Dell and Harakārā.**

* * *

**Looks like they both haven't got a hit on each other! They seem quite tired from dodging and blocking each others attacks!**

'Getting tired, are you?' Harakārā said inappropriately, while putting on his sinister grin.

**Wait, what?**

'Da fuq are you saying? You're trying make it look like we had-' Dell recoiled back in disgust.

'S-Shut up! You know I didn't mean that!'

**That's what they always say.**

'S-S-SHUT UP!' Harakārā yelled in embarassment.

'With that demonic, wide grin of yours, it makes it almost impossible that you didn't mean it in that context,' Dell replied, 'Isn't that right, Narrator?'

**True dat, Dell. True dat.**

'At least I don't have a dirty mind to think-'

'Gurlll, I can only imagine what you think of in your mind with that goofy grin of yours,' Dell countered.

'PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!'

**And seriously, is 'shut up' the best comeback you have? **

'Do you want me to shut you two up myself?!' he retorted.

'No. Now get ready for my attack! Sonic-'

Dell threw his axes into the air, jumped up and grabbed them, before attempting to slash Harakārā, 'Booooooomm!'

Harakārā used his Devil Fruit powers to fly up and evade the attack, as Dell gasped, 'He...missed it?!'

'Haha! Thanks to the power of the Wing Wing Fruit!' Harakārā came flying down with his graceful yet large wings, his signature grin back on.

**'Oh great...'** Dell and the Narrator groaned.

Grasping his scythe, he said, 'Shut up! Śēra Māra!'

Dell tried to reach for his axes in time to parry the attack, but Harakārā's scythe was quicker-he unleashed a quick, and powerful yet precise slash on Dell; the 24 year old man fell down to his knees, as Harakārā started to walk away to the tower.

Now to finish his friend off.. the Shandorian thought.

'Stop. You're...not going anywhere.'

* * *

Harakārā looked back to see the 1,000MPH man barely standing up, his chest drenched in blood, and coughed up blood flowing from his mouth, glaring daggers at the Shandorian.

'I made a promise to stay on this island and fight off Domino Works, if they showed their damned faces..I intend on keeping that promise!'

Harakārā glared back at him, but then realized he was getting into a stance: he lifted his right axe up and brought it behind him, then bringing his left axe to the side, which was accompanied with the aura of a scorpion behind him.

The Domino Works officer agent started to panic, as he was caught off guard, 'Oh no..Śēra Māra left me open! Crap! I need to get my scythe out quickly!'

But it was too late. Dell brought his right axe down, then slashed him twice with his left axe, in an instant- Dell named the move, 'Sasori Kari!'

**Scorpion Hunt in English.**

He then sheathed his axes, when blood spurted from Harakārā's chest and mouth.

'The hunter hath risen...'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**And that is another chapter! If you didn't know who said the quote at the end of Dell's battle with **** Harakārā, it was Dell in all epicness! So for the next chapter: Volk finally reaches Arkbar, but the fight is not on the roof; 20 minutes, just as hint; Zara will be healed eventually in the next chapter; and the fight with Volk and Arkbar will start and end in the same chapter! It should be up about next week, but I may postpone because I have to travel to a wedding next weekend. But I will try to get up to 2-3 chapters in the next arc by the end of summer! I will be posting a preview to Chapter 9 at the weekend, so till then! Send reviews (opinions, ideas, anything!), send OC's, and please send questions to the Q+A World story!  
**


	10. Prologue: Healed! A Disease Spread in 20

**Here's the preview for Chapter 10! Although it's more of a Prologue to it! Please review! I don't only want views! I need reviews! And please send questions to mfor the Q+A story! Please! I beg of you! And finally, I forgot to say in the last chapter but the poison Bert used, which was in the test tube was arsenic! Gets you worried, doesn't it? OK! Here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**

* * *

**Prologue to Chapter 10: Healed! A Disease Spread In 20!**

'Heat Heat Pistol!' Volk punched through the stone floor upon arriving at the top of the tower. There was nothing to be seen at the top.

'Arkbar! Where are you!' Volk yelled in confusion. He noticed a very large blimp flying in the sky and pondered, 'Hmmmm...'

_Rinnnnngggggg~_

Volk took out a device from his pocket- it resembled a Transponder Snail and an iPhone.

**Note: The new version of the Transponder Snail-a TSP!**

'Volk, we need your help back at town!' Zara requested through the phone.

But Volk wanted to fight Arkbar, replying to her request, 'But Thalia! I have to go confront Arkbar-'

'Just hold that off for now! Zara's in danger!'

'Alright, I'll be on my way,' he said, before ending the call, and jumping off the top of the tower, using Geppo to get to Vic. Central.

* * *

Marshall landed on the ground, nearing Thalia and the unconscious Zara, asking, 'OK, so what's wrong with Zara?'

'She's got burn marks, and she got poisoned,' 'Gun Slinger' told him.

The 1,000 Degrees Man came over and bent down examining Zara, looking at her health bar at the top, 'Well, that health bar's gonna keep depleting if we leave her like this..let's let to work.'

* * *

'Heat Heat Ball and Heat Heat Sap...' he engulfed both him and Zara in a ball of heat, and put his hands on Zara's stomach, 'Done!'

'The hell?! That was like...1 second!' Thalia stammered.

**Actually, that was 10 seconds to be precise.**

'Anyway here's the good news: My Devil Fruit powers allow me to manipulate heat, so I sapped the heat from the burns, so they cannot make her feel pain by them. The poison I used an Antidote on.'

'What the, how is that even..'

'I saw a Poke Ball on the way, and it contained a Antidote, ' the young man explained, 'It's good to pick up items you don't need so if in the future if you need-'

'OK, so what's the bad news?' the young woman cut him off.

'The burns won't go away. She may be healthy for now, but she'll have to live with those burns.'

'Wow..that's hard,' Thalia thought out loud.

**I've experienced harder.**

As Krute was fighting off an agent, he asked Volk, 'Volk. Burn Scar-'

But Volk already used Heat Heat Sap again to sap away the heat and the pain from the attack, 'Is that better?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'I'm always here,' the pirate told him, before remembering something and asking Thalia, 'Oh yeah, Thalia! Where's Dell and Ijin?'

'Ijin is resting from his battle against one of the officer agents,' she explained, 'Dell, I don't actually know where he is.'

Marshall told her, 'He went to go fight that Harakārā guy. Let me get my Game Boy Advance out-'

**Who owns a GBA these days?**

He continued, 'And see where we are-oh! Dell defeated Harakārā, we're in front of Giovanni!'

'OK, then! Thanks, Volk!' Thalia expressed forgiveness.

'No problemo, and what is that in the sky?!' he looked at the sky, seeing a big blimp come out of nowhere: it's shadow covered the whole of the Central.

* * *

'Hmmm..I wonder 'ow Volk 'n 'em lot 're doing?' Bartender pondered as he looked through the window.

He noticed that a blimp was in the sky and thought to himself, 'That's weird. We never get blimps here...'

* * *

A voice that spoke through a mic (the source of sound coming from the blimp) informed the island, 'Good afternoon, my fellow subjects. This is Taindu Arkbar speaking. I am talking to you now to inform you of the disasters that lie 20 minutes beyond-since I can't own the island myself due to a stupid, stubborn group of pirates, I won't let the island own itself, and so-in 20 minutes, the bombs we have implanted into the grounds will detonate-this will destroy the island, and everyone with it.'

'W-What!?' Thalia said in shock, along with Zara who finally woke up. Ijin also woke up as well upon hearing the message.

'Zara! You're awake!' Volk grinned.

'Shut up and listen!' she scolded the pirate captain, as she got up, albeit still fatigued from her recent battle.

'And before you ask, the bombs are real. One of you can check them for yourselves.'

'That bastard! H-He couldn't-' Volk, Dell, Ijin, Krute and Zara gasped simultaneously. Dell was still running to the Central.

'And don't try disarming them, as I will also unleash a bouquet of missiles onto the island from space! So ta ta~! Try escaping this in only 20 minutes!'

'Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' the dictator laughed mechanically for a long time.

The citizens in the complex screamed, along with the town and the population of Hosthold Town, which reverberated through the island. The Sniper Pirates were panicking, Korah even stopping as she heard the message, gasping and covering her face with her hand.

'Arkbar...' 'Gun Slinger' cursed the man, and broke into tears, 'ARKBARRRRR!'

* * *

**Remember, Read and Review! Send OC's as well!**


End file.
